


Wilcza Logika

by Toootie



Series: Nieuchwytne Zmiany [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John nadal nieświadomy, M/M, Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadkę i nie wierzy w to czego sie dowiedział, Were John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlockowi, za pomocą nie do końca etycznych metod, udaje się ustalić, co dzieje się z Johnem. Niestety, sam John nie jest taki pewny, że detektyw ma rację.<br/>Nie ma sensu bez przeczytania poprzedniej części.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eksperyment Psychologiczny

Sherlock rzeczywiście nasłuchiwał po drugiej stronie drzwi od swej sypialni, co robi John. I to nad wyraz intensywnie.  
Przyjaciel go zaskoczył i choć nikomu by się do tego na głos nie przyznał- wystraszył. Sherlock od dawna widział, że coś jest nie tak, ale nigdy by się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego.  
John potrafił być zabójczy, czego dowiódł wiele razy, ale zawsze się kontrolował i nigdy nie zagrażał przyjaciołom. Tak, uderzył go kilka razy, kiedy detektyw wrócił z… podróży, ale to była tak wyjątkowa sytuacja i wiele z ówczesnej furii Johna brało się z ekstremalnej siły emocji, jakie żywił do niego. No i Sherlock trochę go wtedy sprowokował. Oczywiście nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale… czy to, co się stało przed chwilą, mogło być jakoś związane z tamtymi aktami przemocy? Wynik reminiscencji?  
Nie- odrzucił te ewentualność od razu i bez wahania. To było jakoś związane z jego dziwnym zachowaniem ostatnio i Sherlock musiał przyznać, że „sprawa Johna" właśnie wysunęła się na pierwsze miejsce na liście rzeczy do zrobienia. Może nadal nie była to dziesiątka, ale zaczynała jej dorównywać.  
Sherlock dalej nie rozumiał, co się stało, więc nie wiedział, czy jakoś się do tego wybuchu agresji nie przyczynił, a co gorsza nikomu nie mógł się poradzić, bo coś mu podpowiadało, że jeśli powie komuś (nawet pani Hudson) o tym jak John go UGRYZŁ, ocierając się o niego równocześnie, bez pozwolenia, a nawet zapytania o zgodę… to zamiast usłyszeć garść pożytecznych hipotez, ściągnie na nich kłopoty.  
A przecież- jeśli ma poznać cudzą opinie o zachowaniu Watsona, to nie może pominąć drastycznych szczegółów w opisie tegoż. Sherlock czuł się bardzo wytrącony z równowagi, a dodatkowo rozpraszał go ból szyi. Oczyścił ranę na niej tym co miał pod ręką- jakąś wodą utlenioną, ale wiedział, że musi się szybko tym zająć- bakterie w ustach człowieka powodowały dużo więcej zakażeń, niż ugryzienia psów . Ale żeby to zrobić, musiał najpierw poczekać, aż współlokator opuści mieszkanie. Nie chciał… powtórki, a ponieważ nie wiedział, co go sprowokowało, ani co się z nim działo… Wśród szalonej galopady myśli pojawiał się nowa: czy John mógł się gdzieś zarazić … wścieklizną?  
Po chwili namysłu odrzucił z tę możliwość, nie do końca z ulgą. John coś wspominał o szczepieniu w Brazylii… Szczepionka mogła być przeterminowana, ale choć objawy neurologiczne wścieklizny bywały swoiste, to zanim ludzie zaczynali się rzucać na innych i ich gryźć (o ile w ogóle) to występowało tyle innych specyficznych objawów, że John sam by się zdiagnozował. Prawdopodobnie.  
Może to jakąś choroba mózgu, może zapalenie? Coś rzadkiego?  
Sherlock zaczął przeglądać internet w poszukiwaniu jakichś chorób mózgu i szybko się zorientował, że nie widywał przyjaciela ostatnio tak często (i był co najmniej lekko rozproszony wczorajszym śledztwem), żeby mieć stuprocentowa pewność, że zna całe spektrum jego zachowań odbiegających od normy.  
Być może to nawet nie była choroba fizyczna- aczkolwiek z dwojga złego, Sherlock wolałby taką, która da się wyleczyć tabletkami (lub serią zastrzyków) i zapomnieć. Ten zmieniony John… właśnie przestał mu się podobać.  
Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi do mieszkania, a po krótkiej chwili- frontowych.  
Ze wstydem odczekał jeszcze chwilkę dla pewności i uchylił drzwi. Tak, troszkę się przestraszył, ale teraz, gdy ochłonął, potrafił siebie przekonać, że nie chodzi o to, że się boi Johna, ale że boi się o Johna- ponieważ, gdyby tamten znów się na niego rzucił, mógłby mu zrobić krzywdę, broniąc się. John z pewnością nie był zbyt świadomy co robi i na pewno nie robił tego celowo, więc byłoby nie fair uszkodzić go w trakcie następnego ataku.  
Sherlock przez chwile zastanawiał się, czy Watson nie zaatakuje kogoś obcego na ulicy, ale przypomniał sobie o tej kobiecie na nieudanej randce i zrozumiał- w olśnieniu, które nie pozostawiło po sobie dumy, lecz bardzo niekomfortowe zażenowanie, że zachowanie Watsona było związane z seksem- a skoro tak, to po pierwsze na jakiś czas będzie miał dosyć, a po drugie- nie zaatakuje kogoś obcego ot tak, po prostu.  
Przynajmniej przez kilka godzin nie będzie musiał się martwic o jego ataki szału, ale nie zawadzi poprosić Mycrofta o dostęp… i tu znów go olśniło (a że dopiero tak późno, za to można było winić ogłupienie spowodowane szokiem): musi zamontować kamery w mieszkaniu, przede wszystkim w pokoju Johna- i podłączyć je tak, by mógł oglądać obraz na swoim laptopie. Wtedy będzie mógł kontrolować sytuacje i być może zapobiec jakiemuś groźnemu zachowaniu; a przede wszystkim- będzie miał materiał, na którym utrwali ewentualne objawy chorobowe- i będzie je mógł potem przeanalizować i poszukać jakiejś pasującej do nich choroby… albo czegokolwiek. A jeśli przyjdzie do najgorszego i John zrobi czegoś, czego Sherlock nie da rady zatuszować ani… zlekceważyć; zajmujący się nim później lekarze i policjanci dostaną ważną wskazówkę, co do jego niepoczytalności. Sherlock nie miał zamiaru odwiedzać go w więzieniu.  
Tak- teraz, kiedy to zrozumiał, stwierdził, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście i z przyjemnością skupił się na czymś prostszym-i zajął przemywaniem i czyszczeniem swojej rany na szyi. Na szczęście to nie było nic groźnego- skóra była ledwo naruszona, zęby Johna nie były ostre. Może też udało mu się trochę zablokować atak; tak, że będzie miał z tego tylko sporego siniaka, nieco trudnego do ukrycia, gdy zdejmie płaszcz.  
Później zajął się zdobyciem kamer, a raczej- jako że kamerki były w internecie dostępne w każdej ilości i każdym możliwym rodzaju- kogoś, kto szybko i z zachowaniem dyskrecji dostarczy je tutaj i zainstaluje tak, żeby były gotowe, gdy John wróci do domu.  
Po namyśle, nudząc się czekaniem, zawiadomił jednego z sieci bezdomnych, żeby pilnował Johna w klinice i raportował mu jego położenie co pół godziny, chyba, że coś się wydarzy, cokolwiek odbiegającego od normy. Ta sytuacja naprawdę wzywała o nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności.  
Z tego, co udało się ustalić jego bezdomnemu, udającemu pacjenta, który chce się zobaczyć z doktorem Watsonem za wszelka cenę, John nie ruszył się z budynku kliniki na krok.  
Sherlock dowiedział się wszystkiego, czego potrzebował- że John odwołał (rozsądnie) wszystkie swoje wizyty i że siedział sam w gabinecie przez kilka godzin. Po pewnym czasie detektyw wysłał kogoś na zmianę, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, kto miał twierdzić, że poczeka na pana Watsona, jak długo będzie trzeba (nie udało mu się wejść do gabinetu, ale potwierdzał, że tamten siedzi w nim cały czas).  
Potem, gdy John wyszedł do kafejki, śledzenie go stało się nawet mniej skomplikowane i Sherlock nie musiał już wymieniać swoich podkomendnych, co było bezpieczniejsze, jako że nikt nie tracił celu z oczu na dłużej, niż sekundy.  
I tak Sherlock otrzymywał cały dzień sprawozdanie SMSami, co pół godziny (ponieważ John nie robił ani nic dziwnego, ani gwałtownego- nie dziwniejszego, niż siedzenie przy stoliku wpatrując się tępo w ścianę, a potem w gazetę), co pod pewnymi względami było wygodne, ale za to bardzo niepokojące- bo tak nie podobne do zwykłego Johna.  
Tak czy inaczej, dzięki tej inwigilacji, detektyw dostał trochę czasu na przemyślenie sytuacji, a bardzo tego potrzebował. 

 

Kiedy John pojawił się około godziny 20.00, Sherlock wiedział o tym wcześniej i był przynajmniej psychicznie przygotowany na poradzenie sobie z sytuacją. Na wszelki (ostateczny- jak sobie powtarzał) wypadek, miał przy sobie strzykawkę z bardzo szybko działającym środkiem usypiającym, w dawce obliczonej na szacunkową wagę przyjaciela.  
Kiedy John wszedł do mieszkania, Sherlock zdjął zabezpieczenie z igły i włożył strzykawkę do kieszeni szlafroka, i stanął w kuchni bardzo starannie nakazując swemu ciału się rozluźnić (żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany i nie prowokować ataku). Ale ciężkie i zmęczone i nierówne kroki lekko utykającego współlokatora minęły salon i kuchnię i skierowały się prosto do jego pokoju.  
Sherlock zauważył tylko, że John jest bardzo znużony i obładowany jedzeniem dla- w przybliżeniu – pięciu osób i że kompletnie go zlekceważył .  
Rozluźnił się, teraz już naprawdę, i wrócił do szukania najmarniejszej wstępnej hipotezy, co mogło wywoływać takie objawy i czego się w związku z tym spodziewać w przyszłości.  
Zaczynało go to frustrować i po całym dniu bezowocnych poszukiwań, zaczynał brać pod uwagę możliwość, że… musiał będzie zrobić coś niebezpiecznego.  
Dla siebie i dla Johna. 

 

Noc była spokojna, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o realne zdarzenia- Sherlock obserwował Johna w jego pokoju przez podłączone wcześniej kamerki, rozmieszczone strategicznie w miejscach zarówno nie rzucających się w oczy jak i trudno dostępnych (oczywiście Sherlock nie miał złudzeń- gdyby miało to potrwać dłużej, John może na pewno zacznie coś podejrzewać, ale przewidywał, że sytuacja rozwiąże się jakoś w ciągu kilku dni).  
Obserwował z uwagą, należną najbardziej delikatnym eksperymentom, jak John napełnia się metodycznie jedzeniem, które ze sobą przyniósł, próbując znaleźć jakieś niezwykłe tiki lub ruchy, jakieś oznaki po której rozpozna jakąś chorobę, ale nie znalazł nic, poza lekkim spowolnieniem, które mogło być zupełnie normalne w sytuacji, gdy tamten był tak zmęczony.  
No i oczywiście poza tym, że dawny John nie byłby w stanie w siebie wmusić tak dużo na jeden posiłek. To było dziwne i podejrzane, bo kiedy Sherlock, nie mając żadnych innych danych, zaczął szacować ilość tego, co John ostatnio zjadł (tu znów przeszkodziło mu to, że znikał mu z oczu na długie godziny) wyszło mu, że jeśli gdzieś nie robiono mu płukania żołądka, co najmniej raz na dzień, to powinien już parę razy się rozchorować- na co najmniej poważną niestrawność. Być może ją miał, tylko się nie skarżył, ale detektyw tak nie uważał - John próbowałby się leczyć, albo przynajmniej przestałby się tak obżerać, bo każda kolejna, zjedzona rzecz powodowałaby u niego ból żołądka. Tymczasem Sherlock nie znalazł żadnych śladów użycia czegokolwiek, a John każdego dnia żarł coraz więcej.  
Dość szybko po tej strasznej kolacji John poszedł spać- bez kąpieli, czy mycia zębów, tyle, że przebrał się w piżamę. Kolejne z serii dziwnych zachowań, ale Sherlock wymyślił, że może to tak samo jak jedzenie w swej sypialni jest następstwem poprzedniej sytuacji i jego niechęci, by spotkać współlokatora.  
Detektyw szybko się przekonał, że chociaż obserwowanie śpiącego Johna było generalnie nudne i nie dostarczyło mi materiału na temat jego choroby, to zaowocowało wieloma obserwacjami jego własnych emocji. Okazało się, że kiedy Sherlock obserwuje rzucającego się przez sen (i bełkoczącego jakieś na wpół uformowane słowa oraz czasem głośno i rozpaczliwie jęczącego, jakby go bolało) to zalewa go bardzo mocny koktajl emocji: współczucia, smutku, żalu- przez co, całą noc, walczył z obezwładniającym pragnieniem, by pójść na górę i obudzić go, a potem… jakoś pocieszyć, albo chociaż spróbować mu wytłumaczyć, że cokolwiek mu jest, Sherlock się tym przejmuje i zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc. I że jest w dobrych rękach i że Sherlock nie dopuści do tego, by John zrobił sobie albo komuś krzywdę. I że się nie gniewa za to, co dziś rano go spotkało, choć… nie ukrywałby, że trochę go to wytrąciło z równowagi- zwłaszcza ta druga cześć- ta z ocieraniem się o jego biodro. I że cokolwiek teraz John przeżywa, może z tym przyjść do Sherlocka i spróbować mu o tym opowiedzieć.  
Sherlock rzadko (nigdy?) nie czuł, że chce, żeby ktoś opowiadał mu o swoich problemach, kiedy nie dotyczyły one rozterek odnośnie zabicia kogoś, ale czuł, że teraz by chciał.  
Na szczęście, John dał jasno do zrozumienia, że sobie nie życzy żadnych odwiedzin, zamykając się od środka na klucz, więc, pomimo że Sherlock mógłby (ostrożnie) wypchnąć klucz z drugiej strony drzwi, a potem otworzyć sobie (prościutki) zamek, to jednak nie miał zamiaru prowokować tego nowego Johna. A włamanie się do pokoju to byłaby prowokacja- wiedział, że nawet zwykły John by się rozzłościł, gdyby mu ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju w nocy, za pomocą wytrychu. 

Nad ranem Sherlock zdrzemnął się w końcu, przekonany, że nic ciekawego się już nie wydarzy, póki John się nie obudzi. Trudno mu było zasnąć, ale wiedział, że potrzebuje snu, przynajmniej kilku godzin na dobę, a jutro musi być wypoczęty- i przytomny, bo jeśli uznać (a Sherlock tak uznawał) że stan Johna pogarsza się dosłownie z dnia na dzień, to jutrzejszy dzień może być przełomem.  
Od ślubu Johna nie czuł takiej tremy i nieznośnego niepokoju w obliczu nieznanego.


	2. Jasne Jak Księżyc.

Kiedy Sherlock obudził się rano, 28 września, tuż po dziewiątej, dosłownie pierwsze, co zrobił, to rzucił się do laptopa, którego ekran cały czas pokazywał obraz z kamer w pokoju Johna.  
John spał. Nadal niezbyt spokojnie, ale niewątpliwie mocno. Mimo to, Sherlock obserwował go przez chwilę z napiętą uwaga, próbując ocenić, czy zdąży wyjść i zrobić sobie herbatę, zanim tamten się obudzi.  
Pomyślał o czekających go różnych scenariuszach i uznał, że warto wzmocnić ciało i ducha herbatą i śniadaniem.  
W kuchni starał się być cicho, żeby nie obudzić przyjaciela, ale równocześnie działać szybko, żeby nie stracić czegoś ważnego. Zaparzył dużo herbaty w dzbanku, zrobił sobie kilka kanapek- na wypadek, gdyby musiał siedzieć w sypialni przez pół dnia, albo nie miał dostępu do kuchni, bo na przykład… nie chciał o tym myśleć zbyt dużo, bo to było głupie, bardzo głupie- oznaczałoby że Sherlock może się bać Johna, co było nie do pomyślenia przecież… ale rozsądek był dość stanowczy w tej kwestii i podpowiadał mu różne możliwości.  
Wrócił z jedzeniem i herbatą do pokoju akurat na kilka minut przed tym, jak John się obudził, z nagłym, szczególnie mocnym szarpnięciem całego ciała. W jednej chwili otwarł oczy, czujny i spięty, jakby był na wojnie, albo zasypiał w jakimś niebezpiecznym otoczeniu.  
Potem jednak nie był już taki przytomny- Sherlock z czymś podobnym do litości, patrzył jak obraca głowa, rozglądając się po ścianach i sprzętach w swoim dość pustym ciągle pokoju, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy, albo próbował zrozumieć jakiś bardzo trudny problem, które sobą przedstawiały.  
Potem to uczucie zastąpiło całkiem inne, gdy odrzucił kołdrę i rozłożył się wygodnie i wsadził rękę w spodnie od piżamy  
Zupełnie odruchowo Sherlock odwrócił spojrzenie na kilka sekund, zanim zrozumiał, że to nie jest sytuacja w której najważniejsze jest dobre wychowanie- i nakazał sobie patrzeć, bo przecież to też mogło być… objawem jakiejś choroby.  
Jeśli nawet nie sama w sobie czynność, to jej konsekwencje albo coś… jednak nic interesującego nie zdarzyło się wydarzyć, kamera była też zbyt daleko i za mała miała rozdzielczość, by Sherlock mógł zobaczyć dokładnie każdy gest, ale widział wystarczająco dużo, by reszty się domyślić.  
John leżał potem około pół minuty z zamkniętymi oczami. Sherlock zrozumiał, że właściwie to było bardzo logiczne posunięcie ze strony Johna- jeśli ostatnio miał problemy z zachowaniem i kontrola złości to rozpoczęcie dnia od orgazmu było bardzo rozsądnym wyjściem- obniżyło jego napięcie i być może rozładowało stres. Można było wręcz powiedzieć, że był to niemal dobry uczynek dla reszty społeczeństwa, która będzie musiała dziś mieć do czynienia z Johnem Watsonem- a już na pewno dla Sherlocka, który będzie miał z nim do czynienia na pewno.  
Jeśli John wyjdzie dziś w ogóle z pokoju .  
A chyba musiał to zrobić, prędzej, czy później, gdyż w wieczornej sesji obżarstwa zjadł prawie wszystko z tego, co sobie przyniósł wczoraj. Sherlock zastanawiał się jak to wszystko pasowało do reszty objawów.  
Potem Watson wstał i zdjął brudne spodnie. Sherlock był gotowy odwrócić oczy, ale nie zdążył, poza tym kamery były tak wysoko, że mógł zauważyć tylko krzywiznę pleców przechodzących w pośladki – nic szczególnego. Ruchy John był niespieszne, ale efektywne i wyćwiczone przez lata, właściwie automatyczne i Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy on o czymś teraz myśli, a jeśli tak, to o czym. Czy jeszcze się wstydzi swego zachowania z wczoraj, a może go już nie pamięta? Czy myśli o Sherlocku?  
Ale to nie było takie istotne z punktu widzenia ustalenia jakiejś teorii wyjaśniającej jego zachowanie, więc porzucił ten tor rozumowania i skupił się na obserwacji.  
Sęk w tym, że… nadal nie było czego obserwować- poza tym, że John nie zszedł na dół do kuchni, by zrobić sobie śniadanie, wszystko było rozczarowująco zwyczajnie- ubrał się, zjadł resztki jedzenia z poprzedniego dnia i siedział po prostu gapiąc się w ścianę.  
Choć znowu- jak poprzednio- samo w sobie to było dziwacznie i nie w stylu Johna- niczego nie czytał, nie sprzątał, nie robił nic- tylko patrzył w przestrzeń. Ale Sherlock pomyślał, że możliwe, że nieco się pospieszył z wnioskami, może wydawało mu się to tak nienormalne, bo do tej pory nigdy nie widział, co John robi w swoim pokoju, kiedy w nim jest.  
Następną jego myślą było: muszę mu zabrać wszystkie niebezpieczne leki i narzędzia- i nie analizował tego pomysłu.  
Potem John zszedł na dół i całe ciało Sherlocka napięło się z oczekiwania. Słysząc jego ciężkie kroki na schodach, włożył strzykawkę ze środkiem uspokajającym do kieszeni, podniósł brodę, a przez głowę przeleciało mu echo wspomnienia:  
„- Do boju…”  
I Sherlock wyszedł z sypialni na spotkanie z niewiadomą.  
John usłyszał go od razu, przerwał ubieranie się i odwrócił. Wyglądał… okropnie. Kamery były słabiutkie i nie potrafiły oddać szczegółów, więc detektyw nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył na żywo.  
John miał opuchnięte i bardzo podkrążone oczy, a całą twarz pobrużdżoną i poszarzałą, jakby był chory, albo na wielkim kacu. Nie ogolił się i jego szczecina na policzkach nie wyglądała, jak dodający uroku cień (tak jak u niektórych mężczyzn), tylko jak jakaś nieokreślona choroba skórna.  
Sherlock przez parę sekund nie był w stanie ukryć wyrazu nieprzyjemnego zdziwienia i John, choć spojrzenie miał lekko nieprzytomne (jakby nie spał te nocy) zauważył to i natychmiast wbił wzrok w podłogę, koło swoich stóp. Ramiona mu obwisły w rezygnacji.  
\- Idę kupić coś do jedzenia.- powiedział cichym, zbolałym głosem, jakby przepraszał za to, co ma zamiar zrobić. Sherlock wyciągnął dłoń z kieszeni niebieskiego szlafroka. Ten John, ten dzisiejszy nie tylko nie miałby energii, by kogokolwiek zaatakować, ale nawet gdyby jakoś to zrobił, bez krzywdzenia (przede wszystkim siebie), to Sherlock obroniłby się przed nim jedną ręką.  
Niestety, Sherlock nie wiedział, co się w takich sytuacjach mówi, więc powiedział to, co było słownym ekwiwalentem wzruszenia ramion i znakiem przyjęcia do wiadomości:  
\- To... dobrze?  
John jednak potraktował dosłownie znak zapytania.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobrze.-powiedział równie cicho, jakby brakowało mu siły nawet na podniesienie głosu, bo przecież normalnie to, co powiedział byłoby wyrazem irytacji, kolejnym brakiem uprzejmości ze strony przyjaciela. -Ale nie mam innego wyjścia- jestem głodny. Może to dlatego, że…- Sherlock nie po raz pierwszy naprawdę czekał intensywnie na każde jego słowo, ale to na pewno nie była sytuacja typowa dla ich relacji. Dlatego, gdy John umilkł, zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem czoło, gdy podpowiadał:  
\- Dlatego, że? Co się dzieje z tobą? Wiesz… może?  
John wzruszył ramionami, nie podnosząc spojrzenia. Było w tym ruchu tyle zmęczenia i bezradności, że Sherlock poczuł się jakoś niewyraźnie, naciskając:  
\- Ale John… widzisz, że coś jest nie tak. A jeśli nie, to idź, przejrzyj się teraz w lustrze. Wyglądasz… źle.- zamilkł, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej opisać Johnowi jego stan.- Idziesz może do pracy, potem?-zapytał lekko, choć odpowiedź na to pytanie była ważna, zależało od niej, jakie on musi przedsięwziąć kroki. Bo jakieś musiał- był to Johnowi winien. Obiecał mu przecież- choć tylko w swej głowie, że nie dopuści do sytuacji, w której John komuś zrobi krzywdę- oraz- co rozumiało się samo przez się- samemu sobie.  
John zwlekał z odpowiedzią, jakby się wahał, ale chyba tylko miał trudności z utrzymaniem skupienia. W końcu powiedziała wprost:  
\- Nie idę. Nie czuję się dobrze. – a potem, jakby zebrał wystarczająco dużo energii, by zrobić to, co zrobić powinien, zaczął się ubierać.  
\- Wychodzę.- powtórzył, bez potrzeby, może zapomniał, że już to mówił, może powtarzał samemu sobie?- Tylko do najbliższego sklepu. Sherlock poruszył się niepewnie.  
\- Wziąłeś pieniądze?- zapytał, co w innej sytuacji byłoby obelgą, ale widok John naprawdę był tak wstrząsający, że takie pytanie już nie wydawało się idiotycznie niepotrzebne. John skinął głowa.  
\- Weź też klucze.- polecił Sherlock, absolutnie nie retorycznie, i John posłusznie schował je do kieszeni kurtki. Potem wyszedł i Sherlock napisał SMSa do swojego człowieka, którego wezwał przed godziną i który stał niedaleko 221B.  
Kiedy po niego dzwonił, nie wiedział w jak złym stanie będzie John, ale skoro już go miał pod ręką, to czemu nie skorzystać, mimo, że John jawił się jako zupełnie bezbronny.  
Potem detektyw pobiegł do pokoju na górze i przeszukał go dokładnie, pod kątem czegoś, czym można sobie wyrządzić krzywdę. Wszystkie leki jakie znalazł, poza paracetamolem i kroplami na żołądek skonfiskował bez wahania, pozostawiając równocześnie wszystkie śmieci, zużyte opakowania i torebki po jedzenia w takim nieładzie, w jakim je zastał- tyleż z chęci ukrycia swojego pobytu tutaj, co lenistwa. 

John wrócił, doładowany siatami, długo po tym, jak Sherlock zasiadł w fotelu i zaaranżował swoje ciało w pozycji mającej wskazywać, że jest pogrążony w bardzo głębokim zamyśleniu i że nie ruszał się z miejsca nawet na chwile.  
John zdziwił się na jego widok i bardzo wyraźnie dał to po sobie poznać.  
Opuścił siatki, by się rozebrać. Szło mu to tak powoli, że Sherlock niemal miał ochotę mu w tym pomóc, jak jakiemuś staruszkowi.  
\- Idę na górę. Do swojego pokoju. Nie… nie mam siły dziś na nic. Zjedz beze mnie. I …- tu popatrzył na niego z taka determinacją, że detektyw odruchowo napiął mięśnie.- I przepraszam. Za wczoraj. - doprecyzował, słusznie zresztą, bo ostatnio miał sporo rzeczy, za które mógłby przepraszać.- Nie wiem czemu... jestem teraz taki wciekły, taki… cały czas.-powiedział .  
\- Czy to z powodu Mary?- zapytał Sherlock z ciekawością. – Czy na mnie?- dodał dla rozwiania swoich wątpliwości.  
\- Nie.- John odparł po prostu. –Nie, na ciebie na pewno nie.  
Sherlock machnął ręką, ale wynikało to raczej z niewiedzy, co ma powiedzieć, niż prawdziwego lekceważenia sprawy.  
\- To… myślę, ze nie kontrolowałeś swojego zachowania.- powiedziała po namyśle, starannie dobierając słowa.- Nie jestem… ale wołałbym, żeby to się nie powtórzyło.- dodał ze zmarszczeniem brwi i bolesnym zażenowaniem.  
John nie uśmiechał się.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie powtórzy się.  
A potem podniósł siatki i poszedł na górę do pokoju. Sherlock nie wiedział, czy to, co się stało miało jakieś znaczenie, czy było tylko wynikiem ślepego przywiązania Johna do reguł życia społecznego. Kompromisowo uznał, że sam fakt, że tamten nadal podąża za tymi regułami- albo przynajmniej próbuje- ma jakieś znaczenie i wrócił do siebie zapisać to i znów wrócić do obserwacji Johna poprzez laptop.  
Potem przypomniał coś sobie i wysłał mu SMSa:  
„Ile masz zamiar zostawać w swoim pokoju? SH”  
Odpowiedź nadeszła po kilku minutach:  
„Nie wiem. Tak długo, aż mi się nie polepszy.”  
Sherlock odczytał to jako: aż na powrót zacznę kontrolować swoje zachowania i odpuścił. Widać było, że John nie wie nic na swój temat.  
John został w swoim pokoju przez prawie cały dzień- jadł, spał (Sherlock policzył ile i dodał „nadmierna senność” do listy objawów, która powoli tworzył) choć bardzo niespokojnie.  
Raz poszedł pod prysznic, raz się onanizował i Sherlock tym razem już na to nie patrzył. Martwił się coraz bardziej- to, co się działo miało coraz większe reperkusje- dziś John nie poszedł do pracy, choć nie miał grypy, ani nie był nawet przeziębiony. Nie wychodził ze swego pokoju, a co najbardziej znaczące- unikał Sherlocka co najmniej tak zdecydowanie, jak Sherlock jego. 

Około 16.00 kiedy Sherlock zgłodniał, pomyślał o czymś w rodzaju eksperymentu i wysłał SMSa:  
„Mam ochotę na tajskie. Chcesz trochę? SH”  
SMS wydawał się niczym specjalnym, ale zanim go wysłał, z piętnaście razy zmieniał dobór słów a i tak, jak na niego, to była niemal oczywista deklaracja: martwię się twoim stanem.  
Co było prawdą, ale równocześnie chciał bardzo sprawdzić, co zrobi John- czy zachowa się jak normalny, uprzejmy doktor Watson, czy też ten SMS sprowokuje go do jakiejś dziwacznej reakcji?  
Oczywiście Sherlock mógł go sprowokować bardziej- wejść do pokoju i domagać się wyjaśnień- ale to zostawiał sobie na później.  
John był ostatnio naprawdę mało stabilny.  
Odpowiedź była prosta i zwyczajna:  
„Zamów, co chcesz, a mi dwie porcje tego samego”  
I kiedy przyszedł dostawca, zszedł po to na dół i nawet mu zapłacił.  
Potem zaniósł wszystko do kuchni, obserwowany uważnie przez siedzącego na fotelu Sherlocka i poszedł (ciągle bez słowa) ze swoimi porcjami na górę. A co najgorsze, Sherlock nic nie potrafił z niego wyczytać- poza zmęczeniem i znużeniem ciała i ducha- co nie było specjalnie pomocne w określeniu, o co tu chodzi.  
Holmes zjadł swoją porcje, obserwując na ekranie laptopa, jak John je swoją, co dało przedziwne pozory wspólnego posiłku- przynajmniej jednostronnie. Kiedy Sherlock sobie to uświadomił, coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło mu się w brzuchu i tajskie jedzenie straciło na atrakcyjności.  
O 19.45 John zaczął jęczeć. Nie spał, choć leżał na łóżku, jadł ostatni raz przed godziną i Sherlock na początku myślał, że niestrawność wreszcie sobie przypomniała, że ma coś do zrobienia w jego brzuchu. Ale John nie łapał się za brzuch, a przynajmniej nie tylko- ani nie leciał do ubikacji, żeby wymiotować, ani do kuchni, po lekarstwa i teoria Sherlocka okazywała się błędna.  
Potem zaczął zwijać się na łóżku, jakby chwyciły go jakieś boleści.  
Sherlock zastanawia się, czy dzwonić do Mycrofta, czy od razu po karetkę. Powstrzymało go tylko to, że właściwie nie wiedział, co Johna boli, czy ma raczej atak wyrostka, czy serca.  
John zawołał nagle:  
\- Sher…  
I Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi, zanim pomyślał.  
Krzyk Johna nie był głośny, ale wyraźny, słychać go było przez drzwi sypialni; bez kamer, więc poleciał sprawdzić.  
Drzwi były otwarte, choć klucz tkwił w zamku od wewnętrznej strony i Sherlock otwarł je bez wahania- jeśli to było zaraźliwe, to już się zaraził, a John w tym stanie tym bardziej nie mógł mu nic zrobić.  
Sherlock wszedł i od razu podszedł w kilku długich krokach do przyjaciela, który zwijał się na podłodze. Jego twarz wykrzywiała się z bólu, a ręce macały na oślep po całym ciele, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, co boli go najbardziej.  
\- John! - ukląkł między nim a ścianą i chwycił go za ramię.- Co cię boli? Brzuch, serce?  
\- Nie… wiem…- wydyszał John między jękami i Sherlock zrozumiał, że wypytywanie nie na wiele się przyda. Musiał sam podjąć decyzję.  
\- John!- potrząsnął nim, żeby odzyskać jego uwagę.- Mam dzwonić na pogotowie? Co im powiedzieć?  
John już nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie i tylko głośniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie zajęczał.  
Był bardzo gorący, Sherlock czuł to nawet przez podkoszulek; gorący i spocony- widać było kropelki potu między krótkimi włosami na głowie i ciemne plamy pod pachami.  
Sherlock podjął decyzję i sięgnął po komórkę, ale jej nie miał, więc zaklął pod nosem i zerwał się, żeby pobiec na dół, ale to, co działo się w tej chwili z Johnem przykuło jego uwagę tak, że zapomniał o reszcie świata.  
John leżał teraz na brzuchu, próbując się podnieść, podpierając się na przedramionach, a Sherlock usłyszał kilka następujących po sobie trzasków, jakby pękających kości.  
\- Jo…- imię zamarło mu na ustach tak jak i ręka, którą odruchowo wyciągnął w stronę przyjaciela.  
John dławił się teraz, wykonując ruchy, jakby miał zwymiotować, ale, choć te szarpnięcia z klatki piersiowej nie ustawały, nic nie wylatywało mu z ust. Po kilku sekundach, Sherlock zobaczył coś, w co jego umysł omawiał wiary- twarz Johna wydłużała się do przodu, jak u szympansa,; a potem jeszcze bardziej, szybko, choć płynnie zmierzając w stronę pyska pawiana.  
W tym czasie grzbiet Johna zaczął się wyginać i na jego środku zaczęły wystawać wyraźnie widoczne, mimo podkoszulka, wypustki kręgosłupa- także niezbyt ludzkie z wyglądu.  
Sherlock zamknął usta z nieświadomym jękiem. Cichym, ale wyraźnym. Albo działo się tu coś nie możliwego, albo miał poważne kłopoty, bo nieświadomie zażył jakiś silny halucynogen i zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
Wyciągnął rękę i pomacał ścianę za sobą- Johna bał się pomacać, bo przed jego oczami John, - ten znany, do niedawna na wylot, solidny i przewidywalny człowiek- zamieniał się… roztapiał… w coś… coś zupełnie nie ludzkiego.  
John wył teraz bez chwili przerwy- z bólu prawdopodobnie, ponieważ jego ręce wykręcały się w dziwnych skurczach, a stopy i dłonie wydłużały wyraźnie, jakby kości i ciało były z plasteliny. Sherlock patrzył to i właściwie wiedział, jakąś częścią siebie, że ponieważ to nie jest możliwe, to musi być halucynacja. Ale nigdy nie miał tak realnej halucynacji- i nie wiedział, czy to ten narkotyk, czy też jego osobnicza reakcja, bo do tej pory nie gustował w halucynogenach. John zadarł głowę do góry; a z pokaźnych już teraz szczęk- wyglądających na pawianie- wysunęły się długie kły, pasujące do niej rozmiarem.  
Sherlock cofnął się, mimo pewności, że to mu się tylko wydaje. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, ale wstał- i zaczął obchodzić łóżko, zmierzając do wyjścia. Jeśli czymś się ućpał, powinien teraz iść do siebie i przeczekać to w spokojnym miejscu i może wezwać pogotowie do Johna, chyba że jego ból też mu się przywidział.  
Mając jak sobie to wszystko wytłumaczyć, umysł Sherlock pozbierał się do tego stopnia, że zaczął już planować następne czynności.  
John był z kolei tak zajęty swoim własnym cierpieniem, że nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ciało mu się zapadało i wybrzuszało w różnych miejscach i powoli zaczynało być jasnym, do czego zmierza- do formy jakiegoś sporego (choć nie większego niż John- no bo jak? Skąd by się miał wziąć ta dodatkowa masa?) drapieżnika podobnego do psa. Nie miał ogona, ale uszy przesunęły mu się w górę czaszki, a ich czubki zaostrzył się i wyciągnęły w górę- by zastygnąć po chwili w jakiejś przejściowej formie.  
John upadł na nowy i całkiem dosłowny pysk, kiedy rozjechały się pod nim ręce- teraz już bardziej łapy i Sherlock cofnął się jeszcze dalej.  
Odwrócił się z ulgą- oglądanie takiego cierpienia było okropne, a John w dodatku wyglądał teraz strasznie żałośnie, jak bardzo źle wypchany pies, którego ogolono z sierści i obcięto ogon- w niektórych miejscach był dziwnie wybrzuszony, a w innych nienaturalnie zapadnięty.  
Sherlock wybiegł prawie z pokoju i choć wycie Johna zagłuszałoby nawet głośniejsze dźwięki, ostrożnie, z delikatnym kliknięciem, zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Adrenalina trochę opadła i czuł się jakby miał upaść tu, na miejscu, u szczytu schodów, ale opanował się jakoś i chwiejnie trzymając się kurczowo poręczy, zszedł (a właściwie osunął się) na dół.  
Wszedł do pokoju i opadł z ulga na krzesło, nie wiedział, nadal co się dzieje z Johnem i czy w ogóle jest w pokoju na górze, ale mógł sprawdzić to przez kamery.  
Przysunął go do siebie i spojrzał…  
I zobaczył, z różnych dogodnych kątów, jakieś wielkie coś, leżące bez ruchu na boku, koło łóżka, w miejscu, gdzie jak sądził, zostawił Johna.  
To coś miało na sobie podarte w kilku miejscach ubranie- podkoszulek i spodnie, które zsunęły się z inaczej ukształtowanych teraz tylnych łap- kiedyś nóg. To coś dyszało bardzo wyraźnie, ale nie wyło już- albo straciło przytomność, albo zasnęło. Za to zaczynało wyraźnie porastać sierścią, koloru brudnego piasku.  
I Sherlock zdławił krzyk… musiało być z nim naprawdę źle, jeśli wymyślał takie rzeczy. Takie chore, pokręcone rzeczy na temat Johna - akurat jego, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie.  
Sherlock miał nadzieje, że John się nigdy o tym nie dowie, bo nie spodobałoby mu się to jaki kształt przybrały jego urojenia . Chociaż… nie można było nie zauważyć w tym pewnej logiki- John zachowywał się ostatnio jak zwierzak… więc omamiony substancjami psychoaktywnymi umysł Sherlocka zamienił go… w zwierzę .  
Detektyw złapał się za głowę i pociągnął za włosy- mocno, z całej siły, aż kilkanaście włosów zostało mu miedzy palcami. Ból był okropny, ale nic nie dał, obraz w laptopie pozostawał taki sam- a on nie był fanem bólu.  
Jakie miał opcje? Zadzwonić do Mycrofta i kazać mu tu kogoś przysłać, żeby zweryfikował stan Johna i jeśli trzeba- zajął się przekazaniem go lekarzom. A jeśli John był tylko troszkę chory, albo zupełnie zdrowy i spał teraz smacznie, gdy Sherlock wymyślał takie rzeczy? To będzie wściekły, jeśli nagle ktoś obcy zacznie mu się pchać do pokoju. Z drugiej strony –jeśli był chory i na przykład stracił przytomność, a Sherlock nie udzieli mu pomocy, bo ma halucynacje?  
Sherlock usłyszał huk i spojrzał w ekran.  
Stwór, który w jego wyobraźni zajął miejsce przyjaciela, ocknął się i zaczął atakować sprzęty. Potargany podkoszulek wisiał mu na stosunkowo mocniejszym ściągaczu pod szyją, jak szmata, na która ciągle następował przednimi łapami i wywracał się na pysk. Dżinsy już prawie mu się zsunęły całkiem z nóg, ale na razie działały jak skuteczne pęta, skracając jego kroki.  
A mimo to stwór zdołał już oderwać bok łóżka- solidnego, drewnianego łóżka. Sherlock nawet nie rozumiał jak to jest fizycznie możliwe- stwór miał wielkie szczęki, ale nie aż tak.  
Potem rzucił się na krzesło i w ciągu paru chwil przerobił je w stertę połamanego drewna. Potem zabrał się za biurko- rozwalenie go zajęło mu tylko niewiele dłużej. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy jest w tym jakiś zamysł? Ale jaki sens miało zadawanie takich pytań, kiedy w grę wchodziła jakąś nieokiełznana halucynacja?  
Hałasy towarzyszące niszczeniu mebli trwały w sumie jeszcze przez godzinę- stwór porozdzierał poduszki i kołdry, zniszczył do końca łóżko i zaczął je rozgryzać na mniejsze kawałki. Trochę przy tym powarczał i powył, czasem się jeszcze wywrócił, ale poza tym, po prostu metodycznie przerabiał wszystko na małe kawałki, jakby ostatnie resztki zdrowego rozsądku opuściły to miejsce.  
Potem padł, ostatecznie wyczerpany, dysząc szybko- boki mu się zapadały i unosiły w bardzo równym rytmie, a z pyska ściekała jakaś ciemna ciecz- gdyby miał być w tym jakiś sens, to byłaby krew. Gdyby stwór w ogóle istniał, musiałby sobie poranić wargi o te wszystkie twarde drzazgi i metalowe śruby, które trafiały mu się po drodze. Sherlock martwił się o Johna- tego realnego.  
Potem potwór już nie wstawał, przez następne półtorej godziny- głowa opadała mu coraz niżej i niżej, między przednie łapy, a potem zamknął oczy i rozluźnił się, jakby zasypiał.  
Sherlock pomyślał, że taki festiwal zniszczenia musiał go wymęczyć, nawet jeśli był wymyślony.  
Mógł spróbować tam pójść i poszukać realnego Johna - szukać po omacku? Ale jak miał to zrobić, skoro wzrok mylił go tak bardzo? I skoro wyrwanie sobie (małej) garstki włosów nie ocuciło go wystarczająco? Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak przeczekać, mając nadzieję, że John po prostu to wszystko przespał- głównie jego miotanie się po jego pokoju, bo cała reszta nie robiła zbyt dużego hałasu.  
Sherlock poszedł do kuchni napił się herbaty. a nawet zjadł tosta, bez apetytu, ale z nadzieją, że to w czymś pomoże jego organizmowi pozbyć się narkotyku.  
Strasznie żałował, że ma tylko bardzo pobieżne wiadomości o halucynogenach w swoim Pałacu Umysłu- no bo to nie mógł teraz uwierzyć informacjom, które poda mu wymyślona wyszukiwarka w wyśnionym internecie.  
Gdyby nie niepokój o Johna, mógłby uznać to wszystko za lekko zabawne oraz cholernie popieprzone doświadczenie.  
Ponieważ ekran ciągle pokazywał mu lezącego stwora, Sherlock poszedł za jego przykładem i także się położył- i tak nie mógł się niczym zająć- ryzykował, że zniszczy coś, biorąc talerz za książkę, albo na odwrót. Zresztą ta sytuacja trochę go przerosła.

 

Kiedy z pól snu wyrwał go kolejny hałas, było już koło 4.00 rano, dźwięk wydobył się z paszczy potwora- jęczał, zawodził i płakał. Nic dziwnego zresztą- jego ciało znów się zmieniało i Sherlock wyprostował się, ciekawy, w co zamieni go jego umysł tym razem.  
Ale nie był taki kreatywny- stwór po prostu zmienił się z powrotem w Johna -bardzo nagiego i poturbowanego Johna.  
Sherlock poszedł na górę i cicho wszedł do sypialni- pobojowisko w które zamienił się pokój oglądane z tak bliska i pod innym kątem, wyglądało nawet bardziej imponująco i Sherlock nie potrafił przekonać samego siebie, że może przechodzi przez połamane sprzęty, więc choć były wymyślone- omijał je starannie.  
Przyszedł zająć się przyjacielem- wyobrażonym, czy nie, nie potrafił patrzeć jak leży w takim stanie na gołej podłodze. Pochylił się nad nim ostrożnie.  
John leżał na brzuchu, oddychał bardzo szybko. Biło od niego gorąco, jak od piecyka, ale Sherlock wiedział, że powinien i tak go czymś przykryć. Koło jego głowy zakrzepło wiele kropel krwi, ale Sherlock powtarzał sobie, że to nic wielkiego i na pewno jest nierealna.  
Kiedy go ostrożnie dotknął, John się nie ocknął, toteż Sherlock zrobił to, co wydawało mu się słuszne- zdjął mu szmatę, która jeszcze niedawno była podkoszulkiem i ostrożnie podniósł go i przeniósł na materac który spadł na podłogę , gdy rama łóżka została połupana w kawałki.  
Materac był popruty, ale Sherlock poupychał wyprute wypełnienie i choć nie wyglądał nawet jako tako to było na pewno bardziej miękkie i cieplejsze, niż podłoga.  
Potem poszedł i przyniósł poduszki z kanapy i zapasową kołdrę ze swojego pokoju i przykrył nią Johna, a poduszki podłożył mu pod głowę. Trochę to było dziwaczne- opiekowanie się wymyślonym człowiekiem- coś jak karmienie lalek, albo robienie pluszowym misiom zastrzyków i Sherlock nie wiedział, o czym to świadczy, ale czuł, że nie miał wyboru- wymyślony czy nie, nie umiał zostawić tak czegoś, co wyglądało jak John.  
Potem przyjrzał mu się- takiemu spokojnemu i odprężonemu, a jednak żałośnie małemu i poszedł po coś jeszcze- wrócił z miską i szmatka oraz opatrunkami- obmył największe otarcia i rany, a potem je opatrzył. Nadal pozostawał na poziomie lecznicy dla pluszaków, ale w tym całym szaleństwie chciał zrobić coś użytecznego i prostego.  
Potem znów przykrył go kołdra i zszedł na dół.  
Czuł, że może nawet jeszcze trochę pospać- co mu pasowało, bo skracało czas oczekiwania na otrzeźwienie. To będzie nudne, skoro najciekawszy wymyślony przez niego obiekt właśnie spał i chyba miał jeszcze pospać- po takim wydatku energii- tu coś sobie skojarzył i uśmiechnął się do siebie- niesamowite, z jaką precyzja jego umysł, nawet odurzony, brał pod uwagę realność: wymyślona przemiana Johna i jego późniejszy amok z pewnością zużyły wszelkie zapasy, które zdołał siebie zgromadzić przez ostatnie dni obżerania się.  
Pobrał sobie kilka próbek krwi i włożył je do lodówki- jutro wyśle je do laboratorium i użyje każdej możliwej łapówki, żeby zostały zbadane w pierwszej kolejności. Musiał wiedzieć, jaki narkotyk powoduje takie wizje. Poza tym to będzie pierwszy krok w sprawie znalezienia tego, kto za tym stał. Bo stać musiał ktoś bardzo ciekawy, z odpowiednio pokręconym poczuciem humoru.  
Gdyby nie widział osobiście jak mózg Moriarty’ego rozpryskuje się na betonie dachu Bart’s, pomyślałaby… ale pewnie istnieją na świecie jeszcze jacyś ciekawi przestępcy, a on wreszcie miał szczęście przyciągnąć uwagę jakiegoś. Bo żeby uderzyć w niego w taki sposób, trzeba co nieco wiedzieć o jego przeszłości, trzeba mieć fantazję i bardzo osobiste podejście do sprawy- co do tej pory zdecydowanie wyróżniało Moriarty’ego, spośród wszystkich innych.  
Sherlock poczuł przez chwilę znajomą euforię początkowego etapu śledztwa, kiedy wiedział już, że będzie interesujące, a jeszcze nie zdążył się rozczarować.


	3. Wszystko Pod Kontrolą

Sherlocka obudził jakiś dźwięk.  
Zerwał się nieprzytomny i potargany z łóżka, odruchowo rzucając się do laptopa, zanim sobie przypomniał, że nie wie, czy pozbył się wszystkich narkotyków z organizmu. Popatrzył na zegarek- 9.34, nie wiadomo kiedy to się zaczęło, więc godzina nic mu nie powiedziała, ale czy mu się to podobało, czy nie- John się już obudził i właśnie wstawał.  
Wszystko na ekranie wyglądało tak samo, jak wczoraj, łącznie z jego lokatorem: nagim, bardzo posiniaczonym i bardzo, bardzo zdziwionym.  
\- Sherlock…!- wrzasnął w końcu i detektyw naprawdę musiał się zastanawiać, co ma zrobić, skoro najwyraźniej nadal nic nie wróciło do normy.  
\- Sherlock!- wrzasnął znowu, gramoląc się z łóżka i musiał w końcu zareagować, bo John nie pozostanie w swoim pokoju na wieczność. Wyszedł więc, z gotową do użycia strzykawką, w kieszeni szlafroka, choć nie miał już teraz pewności, czy zadziała, czy w ogóle istnieje…  
\- Sher…- krzyczał John, gdy detektyw wszedł do jego pokoju. John, jak rozjuszony gryzoń odwrócił się w miejscu.  
Miał już na sobie majtki, ale niewiele to pomagało na jego obrażenia. Te, które pozaklejał Sherlock okazały się tylko niewielką częścią- teraz, po całej nocy, właściwie prawie całe jego ciało było pokryte siniakami. Miał bardzo podkrążone oczy i popękane usta, a włosy sterczały mu w tłustych kosmykach na wszystkie strony.  
Sherlock nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, więc przyjął pozornie niedbałą postawę.  
\- John… Jak się czujesz?  
Pytanie było może głupie, ale jakie inne miał zadać? Co miałoby być mądre w tej sytuacji?  
John jęknął- nisko, gardłowo, raczej z irytacji, niż bólu.  
\- A jak sądzisz?- warknął prawie i Sherlock pomyślał, że jego rekcja na te wszystkie dziwaczne okoliczności była zupełnie normalna. John sprzed Mary też tak reagował na wiele rzeczy- zdziwieniem i irytacją.  
\- Nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić…- zagrał na czas. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło w nocy, tak naprawdę chciał po prostu pokazać Johnowi nagranie, żeby… I wtedy uderzyła go absurdalność sytuacji- jeśli on był pod wpływem narkotyku, to John może też? Może po prostu zareagował na tę substancję inaczej i pod jej wpływem rozebrał się i poniszczył wszystkie swoje sprzęty?  
John musiał dojść do podobnych wniosków i co gorsza uznawał, że to na pewno wina któregoś z Holmesów, bo jego irytacja wyraźnie wzrastała.  
Jedno było w każdym razie pewne- nawet jeśli obaj zostali odurzeni tym samym, to nie zobaczą na ekranie laptopa tego samego, bo każdy tworzy własne halucynacje. Tyle detektyw pamiętał.  
\- Sherlock? Dlaczego? Co zrobiłeś? Po co? Rozebrałeś mnie i pobiłeś?- dopytywał niespokojnie i z rozpaczą.- Ale dlaczego rozwaliłeś mi wszystkie meble w pokoju? Jeśli mi tego zaraz nie wyjaśnisz, naprawdę się wyprowadzę, bo to już przechodzi wszelkie…- powiedział z wyraźnym żalem, po czym Sherlock poznał, że nie jest to groźba bez pokrycia. Przeraził się więc i zaczął szybko tłumaczyć.  
\- To nie ja. Na sto procent nie podawałem ci żadnej substancji. Właściwie, to na odwrót, mam pewne bardzo uzasadnione podejrzenia, że to mnie odurzono… być może ciebie też, przy okazji? Albo to ty byłeś główna ofiarą… A ja poboczną?..- zaczął się na głos zastanawiać, odbiegając od tematu, ale widząc wyraz twarzy rozmówcy, szybko do niego wrócił.- Ale prawdopodobnie te substancje już opuszczają nasze ciała i zobaczymy… nagranie.- tutaj zrozumiał, że niestety, przyznał się do czegoś Nie Dobrego i będzie musiał wyjaśnić jakoś zamontowanie kamer w pokoju Johna, bez jego wiedzy. Liczył na to, że John rozważy pewne okoliczności łagodzące, albo będzie zbyt oszołomiony, by się długo denerwować całą sytuacją.- Nie irytuj się, niepotrzebnie, ale… Nagrywałem wczorajszej nocy to, co się dzieje. Będziemy wiedzieli kto, albo co, było sprawcą… tych zniszczeń.- wyjaśnił, mając nadzieje, że John skupi się na drugiej części, a nie pierwszej i zrozumie, jakie to było przewidujące. John otworzył usta i zamknął je, nie wydając dźwięku. Kiwnął głową i zaczął szukać spodni w kupie luźnych desek, które wczoraj były jego komodą.  
Ubrał się i razem zeszli na dół, John od razu rzucił się do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej wszystko, co jeszcze tam stało jadalnego i rozłożył na talerzu, zaborczo otaczając go, chyba podświadomie, ramieniem.  
Sherlock oczywiście nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dybać na jego (raczej niesmaczny) posiłek, więc poleciał po swój laptop i rozłożył go, prawie wibrując z niecierpliwości i ekscytacji, przed Johnem. Włączył nagranie z wczorajszego wieczora. Szybko przewinął do miejsca, w którym John zaczął się zmieniać w potwora.  
\- Co widzisz?- zapytał, w napięciu, bardzo ciekawy, jak ta sytuacja wygląda dla drugiego człowieka, bo dla niego samego nadal nagranie wyglądało tak jak wczoraj- John zaczyna zwijać się z bólu, a potem jego ciało zmienia się w coś dziwnego.  
John otwierał i zamykał usta, patrząc na ekran i nic nie mówiąc, aż do momentu, gdy Sherlock uciekł z pokoju, a on sam zaczął przypominać jakieś nie istniejące zwierzę.  
\- Co widzisz ?- zapytał nagląco i przypomniał sobie sprawę w Baskerville. Dziwne, że dopiero teraz, przecież tam też chodziło o strach i narkotyki. Oraz- jak sobie przypomniał z pewnego rodzaju rozbawieniem- o wielkiego psa.  
\- To… niemożliwe.- powiedział po chwili stanowczo John, czerwieniąc lekko. Kliknął myszką na przycisk pauzy.  
\- Miałeś mi pokazać co się wydarzyło, a nie jakiś zmontowany… badziew!  
Teraz Sherlock zaczął czuć się zdezorientowany.  
\- Ale co tam widzisz? Opisz to…  
\- Jak to, co widzę?!- John był zirytowany, z wyczuwalną nutą rezygnacji.- To, co zmontowałeś. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, albo raczej- jaki ci ktoś to zrobił, bo mieliście cholernie mało czasu na te sztuczki, ale…  
\- Ale co widzisz!- krzyknął, zdesperowany do granic możliwości. John umilkł.- Mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, opowiedzieć mi, co takiego widzisz na ekranie. Zakładając, że nic nie wiem o żadnych przeróbkach…  
John zmarszczył brwi z powątpiewaniem, ale posłusznie zaczął opisywać:  
\- To jestem ja. I ty. Na pewno, ale ktoś jakoś to edytował, dołożył efekty specjalne.- zerknął na ekran i skrzywił się wyraźnie.- Żebym wyglądał jak jakiś dziwny stwór. Cholera, gdyby to była prawda, to przynajmniej by wyjaśniało, czemu się czuję tak… beznadziejnie.- próbował zażartować, kiepsko. Włączył znowu film na ekranie.- A teraz to wygląda, jakbym porastał sierścią. O -wstaję, podkoszulek mi się popruł i… A właśnie- a co z moimi ciuchami? Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – zmarszczył czoło. – Bo za cholerę, nie rozumiem, czemu mnie musiałeś rozbierać. Wiem, że to jakiś twój cholerny eksperyment, ale jak byś mi nie ścigał ciuchów, to może bym nie miał dzisiaj tyle siniaków…- zamilkł, zapatrzony w ekran, na którym stworzenie zaczęło atakować wszystko dookoła.  
\- Patrz dalej.- mruknął nisko Sherlock. Był wstrząśnięty. Mało powiedziane- był… zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi i niezdolny wyjść poza zaszokowaną myśl: „Kamery pokazują rzeczywistość!”, bo wiedział, że nikt nie manipulował tym nagraniem... Nikt nie miał do niego dostępu… Nie mówiąc już o powodzie. Cały czas jednak trzymał się kurczowo nadziei, że jakieś narkotyki były w to zamieszane i że jak tylko oprzytomnieje wystarczająco, to jakoś to wyjaśni- jak w Baskerville.  
\- O! A teraz rzucam się na łóżko. Ależ mam zęby!- zachichotał John, niewesoło.- A co to właściwie jest? Jakiś pies? Chupacabra?  
Sherlock sapnął bezwiednie.  
\- Co to?- zapytał detektyw z podejrzliwością, jakby myślał, że John robi sobie z niego żarty.  
\- Chupacabra? A takie coś- trochę pies, trochę nie wiadomo co, podobno łysawe… takie nieistniejące stworzenie, który niby to ciągle fotografują, ale zawsze się okazuje później, że to chore na świerzb zdziczałe psy albo kojoty.- wyjaśnił z prawdziwą przyjemnością, która czuł niezależnie od okoliczności, wiedząc coś, czego Sherlock nie wiedział.- Oglądałem taki dokument…  
\- I co teraz?- detektyw wszedł mu w słowo, bo chupacabra, czymkolwiek była, nie rozwiązywała problemu w najmniejszym stopniu.  
Najwyraźniej John był już w lepszym nastroju, , bo zaczął żartować:  
\- Nie wiem. To ty mi powiedz, co teraz? Idziesz do sklepu i odkupujesz mi meble? Idziemy do notariusza i gdzie podpisujesz papier, że nigdy więcej nie dasz mi żadnego narkotyku, pod karą zakazu wstępu na miejsca zbrodni przez następne pół roku? Nie wiem.  
Sherlock zauważył, że to żart, a zatem nie ma sensu nawet wytykać błędów logicznych w tej wypowiedzi.  
Właściwie, John zachowywał się zupełnie adekwatnie do tej sytuacji i był taki jak dawniej. Dlatego postanowił spróbować przekonać go o swej niewinności:  
\- John? Naprawdę wierzysz, że miałbym powód, by to zrobić? Po co? Dlaczego? I chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to by musiało zabrać więcej czasu, niż miałem do dyspozycji?  
John zmarszczył czoło i ściągnął usta, znowu wkurzony, zapewne uporem przyjaciela.  
\- Właśnie, John- co?- to pytanie zostało tylko pozornie zadane Watsonowi- w końcu było jasne, że biedak miał jeszcze większe problemu z rozwiązaniem zagadki. Chociaż Sherlock też był dopiero na początku tej drogi.  
Musiał się przekonać ponad wszelką wątpliwość, co się zdarzyło. Do tego potrzebował zebrać kolejne fakty.  
\- To jest właśnie podstawowy problem: jak to możliwe?  
\- Może ktoś jakoś przechwycił sygnał z tych kamer… i potem, nie wiem, obrobił to sam? I wysłał ci na laptopa? Wkleił gotowe kawałki?- widać było, że John się plącze, ale przynajmniej próbował.  
Sherlock by mu współczuł, gdyby nie irytował go jego upór. Było tyle… do przemyślenia i zrobienia przed następną nocą, a John ciągle chciał się trzymać wersji o zmanipulowanym nagraniu… Sherlock pomyślał chwilę i zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu go naciskać, tym bardziej, że sam nie znał jeszcze wyjaśnienia. Dlatego powiedział po chwili.  
\- Rozumiem, że chcesz wierzyć, że to jakiś żart. Ja też całą noc byłem przekonany, że ktoś mnie odurzył i że to, co tu się nagrało to halucynacje. Ale jeśli i ty to widzisz, to musi jakieś inne wytłumaczenie. I to jest teraz najważniejsze- kryzysy egzystencjalne będziemy przechodzić później- teraz musimy się przygotować na następną noc. A nie załatwiać ci nowych mebli, bo to są nieistotne szczegóły. Na razie możesz się przespać na kanapie. No i na pewno przydałaby się tam posprzątać trochę. Tylko, że ważniejsze jest nie wychodzić dzisiaj z domu, żeby wyeliminować wszelkie możliwość zatrucia przez osoby trzecie. Oraz przebadać wszystko co mamy w mieszkaniu.- Sherlock patrzył mu prosto w oczy, żeby ani przez sekundę nie miał wątpliwości, że żadne słowo z tego, co powiedział nie jest żartem.  
John parsknął, ale bez wesołości.  
\- Dobra, rób co chcesz, tylko mnie do tego nie mieszaj, ja idę posprzątać w swoim pokoju. Oczywiście po prawdziwym śniadaniu. - wstał i poszedł się ubrać, nie proponując Sherlockowi nic do jedzenia, co znaczyło, że jest na niego zły.  
Sherlock poszedł po swój telefon i przyjął pozycje, w której wygodnie mu się myślało. Najpierw trzeba było poszeregować nowe fakty, a wnioski… na razie wiedział jedno- to była najciekawsza sprawa, z jaką się ostatnio spotkał. Sprawa na 11 punktów- pod każdym względem przekraczająca wszelkie skale.  
Co do następnej nocy i bezpieczeństwa Johna i innych (w tym… samego Sherlocka- co musiał przyznać, z niechęcią, bo wolał nie myśleć, że to jakoś mu zagraża) to pomyślał, że 221C w suterenie będzie idealne- było tam wilgotno, brudno i przygnębiająco- z oknami na poziomie gruntu, ale na tymczasowy wybieg dla niebezpiecznego „zwierzaka” wydawało się idealne- małe okna łatwo zabezpieczyć przed wybiciem, brak mebli oznaczają brak zniszczeń; drzwi wejściowe są solidniejsze, niż drzwi do pokoju, więc na pewno przetrwają ewentualne ataki. A co do wygód- dla ludzkiej części bestii- Sherlock mógł tam zanieść laptop Johna i umościć jakieś legowisko z koców. Mogli tam też zanieść po prostu ten rozpruty materac… tak, to będzie właściwie najlepsze rozwiązanie- i tak nie mogą wyrzucić tych wszystkich szczątków za jednym zamachem, bo Mycroft natychmiast zacznie wściubiać nos w nie swoje sprawy, a jeśli Sherlock rozumie sytuacje prawidłowo to zainteresowanie Mycrofta może wyrządzić wiele szkód- nowa zagadka musi zostać absolutna tajemnicą- tak długo, jak Sherlock nie dowie się wszystkiego, co można, na ten temat i nie zrozumie tego do końca. A nawet dłużej.  
Zerwał się na równe nogi i zawołał:  
\- John! Nie wyrzucaj większych kawałków do śmietnika- przeniesiemy to na razie do 221 c! pani Hudson nie ma, to się nie zdenerwuje.  
John milczał, ale Sherlock zerknął na ekran laptopa- segregował szczątki swych majątku na te, które się jeszcze do czegoś nadawały i te, które były całkowitymi śmieciami.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się przelotnie- tak, to był dobry pomysł- on pomyśli, a John ma coś konkretnego do zrobienia, a to go uspokoi i zajmie na jakiś czas. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem i zastanawiać się, co by było gdyby, teraz trzeba skupić się na najbliższych przyszłości.  
A Sherlock zrobi wszystko, co należy, żeby zminimalizować negatywne skutki.

 

Ten dzień różnił się bardzo dla nich obu.  
Dla Johna był to dzień leżenia na sofie, bądź w wannie- bo gorąca woda łagodziła skutki niektórych z jego urazów- ponaciąganych mięśni i ścięgien.  
Na szczęście zadrapania na skórze były na tyle powierzchowne, że gorące kąpiele nie powodowały krwawienia. Oprócz tego jadł bardzo dużo, czując, ze tym razem jego apetyt jest usprawiedliwiony i nikt nie może mu zarzucić, że się obżera.  
Dzień detektywa, z kolei, był po brzegi wypełniony działaniem.  
Po pierwsze i najważniejsze- pilnował Johna (i siebie) żeby na pewno nie wchłonął, choćby przez przypadek jakiejś niepewnej substancji- dlatego zamówił rano zakupy na telefon- dużo jedzenia w foliowych opakowaniach i butelkowana woda.  
Po drugie- pobrał próbki wszystkiego, co mieli w domu, oraz krwi Johna i wysłał je razem z próbkami swojej krwi do laboratorium. Poszedłby tam sam, by powisieć nad Molly i przyspieszyć przeprowadzanie analiz, ale nie mógł spuścić z oka Watsona. To było najważniejsze i musiał się jakoś pogodzić ze strasznym czekaniem na wyniki. Pomagało to, że miał tyle do zrobienia tutaj, w mieszkaniu.  
Najpierw uprzątnął w pokoju Johna, to czego tamten nie zniósł na dół. Większość jego sprzętów została rozwalona na dość małe, poręczne kawałki, które było łatwo zanieść do 221C. John na początku protestował, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że cokolwiek się stało, to nie może mieszkać na pobojowisku.  
Potem Sherlock zamontował kamery w 221C i namówił przyjaciela na to, żeby spędził w nim noc. To ostatnie trochę potrwało, bo tamten nie był, oczywiście, zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale uległ, przekupiony obietnica, ze Sherlock kupi mu nowe meble do pokoju. Co prawda nadal był przekonany, że to jego wina, ale w końcu powiedział:  
\- OK. Nagrasz mnie, jak śpię … OK. Nie, żeby to było trochę dziwne i straszne, ale… no cóż, przywykłem do tego w twoim wykonaniu. A jeśli znów pokażesz mi jakieś stwory, będę miał dowód, że coś zrobiłeś z nagraniem…- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Sherlock zacisnął tylko usta i zszedł na dół, żeby dopilnować założenia na okno salonu w 221 C solidnych okiennic, bo okno było na niezbyt dużej wysokości i gdyby John zechciał w nocy wyjść- z jakiegokolwiek powodu- mógłby to zrobić.  
A Sherlock chciał go utrzymać w 221 C za wszelka cenę, w obrębie pola widzenia kamer i… bezpiecznego.

 

Wyniki krwi przyszły dopiero koło 19.00 i zadziwiły go tak bardzo, że pokazał je Johnowi.  
\- Negatywne.- John stwierdził oczywistość, marszcząc czoło, ale tym razem Sherlock nie miał pretensji. - To znaczy?..  
Sherlock milczał. Sprawa właśnie przeszła ze sfery „bardzo interesującej” do „niemożliwej”.  
Postanowił wstrzymać wyciąganie wniosków, bo jedyne, które mógł teraz wyciągnąć, zarobiłyby mu miejsce w szpitalu dla obłąkanych,.  
\- Potrzebujemy więcej danych…- wymamrotał pod nosem i potarł brodę, bo go swędziała, przypominając, że zapomniał się ogolić, co nie zdarzyło mu się od bardzo dawna. Nawet, gdy nie miał czasu się przebrać, pamiętał o goleniu.

Po 20.00 zagonił Johna do 221 C.  
Wziął ze sobą laptop, by kontynuować dość chaotyczne badania (nie mając pomysłów, poza działaniem narkotyków, przerzucał się miedzy rożnymi tematami), a John książkę, która właśnie czytał.  
Teraz, wieczorem doktor Watson czuł się już dużo lepiej, a po prawie 15 godzinach snu; w sumie, wyglądał na bardziej wypoczętego, niż przez ostatnie dni. Wypoczętego i bardziej spokojnego, co Sherlock zanotował w swoich notatkach.  
Musieli podzielić się poszarpanym materacem Johna- na który narzucili koce i pościel Sherlocka (bo Johna były zniszczone) bo nie było tu nic innego do siedzenia a nie chciało się im przenosić tu porządnych sprzętów, tylko na jedna noc, co wymagałoby czasu i energii, której John nie miał, a Sherlock wolał spożytkować na co innego.

Przed 21.00 absolutnie trzeźwy Sherlock usłyszał pierwszy jęk bólu od zdziwionego tym Johna. Jęki szybko eskalowały i John tracił zdolność wypowiadania; Sherlock obserwował jego przemianę tak samo wstrząśnięty, jak za pierwszym razem. Tym razem nie trwało to tak długo- jeśli John nie miał żadnej świadomej pamięci tego zdarzenia, jego ciało najwyraźniej wiedziało, co się stanie i nie walczyło tak zaciekle ze sobą samym. Oczywiście nadal wyglądało to bardzo boleśnie i trwało co najmniej 20 minut, ale obserwujący to wszystko Sherlock miał wrażenie, że John był jakby bardziej świadomy w trakcie.  
Co do Sherlocka… naprawdę nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak sobie to tym razem wytłumaczyć. Inaczej, niż… tym, że jego przyjaciel zamienia się w nocy w bezrozumne zwierzę.  
Szalony czy też nie, Sherlock wiedział już jednak, czego się spodziewać i tym razem dużo szybciej otrząsnął się za stuporu, sprawdził szybko, po raz ostatni, czy kamery są umiejscowione poza zasięgiem stwora, i wyszedł, zabierając ze sobą laptop, a nawet książkę Johna i zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi.  
Po namyśle zamknął też drzwi frontowe oraz te do 221 B, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby bestia jakoś zdołała uciec z sutereny.  
Potem, z bijącym sercem i mokrym czołem, częściowo przerażony niemożliwością tego co się teraz dzieje, a częściowo sparaliżowany niepokojem o przyszłość, rozłożył laptop i obserwował Johna, robiąc notatki.  
Jakąś część jego umysłu- ta nie osłupiałą sytuacją, zajmował się już planowaniem następnych kroków i zastanawiała- co zrobi, jeśli John znowu nie zachowa choć śladowych wspomnień z tej nocy i jutro rano nadal będzie uparcie twierdził, ze to się nie wydarzyło, ponieważ nie mogło się wydarzyć.  
„Jak go przekonam do schodzenia co noc do 221 C?”- martwił się- I jak ukryje to przed Mycroftem?- to było właściwie niemożliwe.  
„Czy Mycroft pozwoli mi zatrzymać Johna, w tej sytuacji?”- to było sedno problemu. W końcu wielka bestia w środku miasta nie była zbyt bezpieczna. „No i co ze śledztwami? Kiedy dokładnie zaczęła się przemiana? Będzie trudno urządzić to tak, żeby John zawsze znajdował się wtedy w domu…”  
I wiedział, że skoro zastanawiał się już nad logistyka to proces godzenia się z niemożliwą realnością już się jakoś rozpoczął.  
I że, czy mu się to podoba, czy też nie, będzie teraz bardzo zajęty.

Na początek: musi przekonać Johna, że to dzieje się naprawdę.  
Bez współpracy z jego strony nie zajdą daleko, bo utrzymanie faktów w tajemnicy przed innymi, a Johna w bezpieczeństwie było koniecznością.  
\- John.- powiedział powoli do stwora miotającego się z bólu po pokoju w 221 C.- Będziesz mi musiał pomóc… będziesz musiał pomóc sobie.  
A potem John na ekranie podniósł pysk i zawył w stronę kamery i Sherlockowi, wpatrzonemu w niego, wydało się, że nawet jeśli to coś przestało, na kilka godzin, być Johnem, to chyba orientowało się, ze coś jest nie tak, bo zaczęło intensywnie badać otoczenie, chodząc z nosem przy ziemi.  
Zafascynowany detektyw szybko zorientował się o co chodzi- stwora najbardziej interesowały miejsca, gdzie on sam spędził najwięcej czasu- materac, gdzie siedział, pochylony nad laptopem i miejsce pod oknem, gdzie stał, montując okiennice.  
Tym razem stwór był spokojniejszy i bardziej skupiony na otoczeniu, niż na sobie. Co prawda rozwalił parę rzeczy, ale tym razem, jakby bez zawziętości i przekonania z poprzedniej nocy.  
Potem położył się na materacu tam, gdzie siedział przedtem Sherlock, pokręcił chwilę, zupełnie jak pies moszczący sobie miejsce do spania i szukający wygodnej pozycji i… zasnął.  
Albo przynajmniej tak się wydawało.  
Sherlock oddałby wszystko, żeby tam teraz zejść i móc go dotknąć, albo chociaż znaleźć się z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.  
Ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to było ryzyko.  
Ale może nawet by je podjął, gdyby nie skręcające wnętrzności wyobrażenie następnego ranka, kiedy John obudzi się na podartym, zakrwawionym materacu, poplamiony krwią od stóp do głów, obok resztki trupa Sherlocka.  
Sherlock mógłby zaryzykować swoim życiem, ale nie Johna, który nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył (nawet gdyby zrozumiał w końcu, że dość dosłownie nie był wtedy sobą, gdy to robił), że rozerwał na strzępy swego przyjaciela. Nie, tego Sherlock nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać. Jakkolwiek odporny psychicznie był John, to tego z pewnością by nie wytrzymał. A nawet gdyby… zająłby się nim wtedy Mycroft. A Mycroft potrafił być niezwykle skuteczny w takich sytuacjach.  
Dlatego Sherlock pozwolił sobie tylko maksymalnie powiększyć obraz na ekranie i zrobić najazd na nieruchome zwierzę, leżące na skołtunionej pościeli.  
Było nawet bardziej… majestatyczne, niż wczoraj; z gęstszym futrem i bardziej psią głową i wielkimi łapami; i Sherlock po chwili obserwacji oraz przekonaniu się, że tamten najwyraźniej naprawdę zasnął, zaczął szukać gatunku psowatych, który by najbardziej przypomniał wyglądem to coś w 221C.  
Miał jeszcze co najmniej sześć godzin spokoju, zanim John odeśpi kolejną noc harców i trzeba będzie stawić czoła jego niechęci do przyjęcia faktów, które mu się nie podobają…  
Sherlock już się tym martwił i już zaczynał planować tę batalię, którą musiał wygrać, dla dobra wszystkich zainteresowanych.


	4. Chapter 4

Po dość owocnej w plany i pomysły nocy, Sherlock miał kilka opcji.  
Jeszcze przed świtem poczynił pewne przygotowania, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili cennego czasu. Nie wiedział nawet ile go ma - tak dokładnie, bo nie uchwycił dokładnego momentu przemiany. Wiedział, że zaczęło się to około 20.50 a skończyło około 21.20.  
I zastanawiał się, czy wtajemniczać Johna w cały plan.  
Rozważał za i przeciw. Za przemawiało właściwie tylko jedno- być może John uspokoi się, widząc, że Sherlock ma jakikolwiek plan. Przeciwko… wszystko przemawiało przeciwko informowaniu go o czymkolwiek, więc decyzja była raczej prosta.  
W takim razie- musiał ukryć gdzieś potrzebne mu przedmioty, ale przede wszystkim musiał je najpierw zdobyć.  
Zadzwonił do kilku osób i dość szybko miał w pokoju przenośną lodówkę, wypełniona po brzegi mięsem, kilka porcji anestetyku dla zwierząt i pistolet do ich wystrzelenia oraz coś podobnego do kolczugi, a raczej Mithril, która dostał Frodo od elfów, tyle, że to było zrobione z niemagicznego kewlaru i zakładało się to na ręce i nogi, kiedy chciało się pracować z groźnymi zwierzętami.  
Sherlock sam nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że zdołał to wszystko tak szybko zdobyć i zaczynał podejrzewać, że za tym cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności stoi Mycroft, ale postanowił pomartwić się tym później, na razie miał aż za dużo bieżących problemów. Najważniejsze było dotrzeć do Johna i zmusić go do uznania faktów- co najmniej dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Mycroftem zajmie się, kiedy ogarnie to, co najpilniejsze.  
Na szczęście John był znów tak zmęczony przemianą, że choć nie splądrował tym razem pomieszczenia, spał jak zabity i nie budziły go kroki obcych ludzi na korytarzu.

***

Tym razem John tylko westchnął głęboko i znacząco kiedy Sherlock polecił mu zejść na dół, a kiedy zobaczył mięso i dodatkowe koce (z pokoju detektywa, który postanowił sprawdzić od razu czy John jako zwierzę rzeczywiście będzie szukał jego zapachu), podniósł tylko brwi w niemym pytaniu.  
Sherlock miał przygotować parę wyjaśnień, na ogół kłamstwa, ale bliskie prawdy, ale ucieszył się, że nie musiał tracić czasu na przełamywanie oporu Johna.  
Wieczór zaczęli podobnie jak ostatni- tym razem John też przyniósł swój laptop na dół i próbował coś na nim czytać i pisać.  
Po 20.00 Sherlock przestał czytać, a zaczął patrzeć na zegarek, żeby dokładnie wiedzieć, kiedy John zacznie się przemieniać.  
O 20.34 John jęknął po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, przeciągając się. Sherlock popatrzył na niego kątem oka, próbując ocenić, czy to jeszcze po prostu skutek niewygodnej pozycji, czy już przemiana.  
John czytał dalej, wiec ból nie mógł być duży.  
Po paru minutach jednak zaczął się wiercić, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
\- Co, do licha?..-zaczął, łapiąc się za plecy.  
Sherlock nagle poczuł, że chce mu to jakoś ułatwić, jakoś się w to włączyć, bo dosyć już miał bezradności w patrzeniu na to potworne cierpienie przyjaciela.  
Za pierwszym razem myślał, że to ciekawa halucynacja, za drugim- analizował zachowanie Johna i kto mógłby ich zatruć, ale dzisiaj… dzisiaj nie było już nic, co odwracałoby skutecznie, myśli od nagich faktów: John będzie straszliwie cierpiał i nie będzie tego później pamiętał. Swoja droga, Sherlock musiał zrozumieć w końcu, czemu John nie pamięta tego rano- czy chodzi o głęboki szok, czy nieświadome wypieranie niechcianych wspomnień, czy może o to, że ludzki mózg Johna nie radził sobie z zapamiętaniem wrażeń odbieranych i przetwarzanych przez mózg zwierzęcia?  
Sherlock postanowił spróbować do niego dotrzeć:  
\- Co cię boli?- zapytał, ze szczerą (tym bardziej, że usprawiedliwioną)troska.  
John uniósł głowa z nad laptopa i wykrzywił się z bólu.  
\- Plecy…- mruknął. –Ten materac mnie wykańcza …  
\- To może połóż się na chwile, daj im odpocząć.   
John zastanowił się chwile.  
\- Nie…-zbył go.- Przejdzie…  
Sherlock spiął się wewnętrznie i zaczął mówić:  
\- Nie przejdzie…- stwierdził stanowczo, smutno wręcz.- Nie pamiętasz? Nic? Nawet tego, że wczoraj wieczorem też zaczęło się od takiego bólu?  
John był pełen rezerwy i niezadowolenia.  
\- Pamiętam, że też mnie grzbiet bolał, ale to raczej nie jest… dziwne.-musiał na chwilę przerwać mówienie, bo ukłucie bólu było zbyt mocne. Potarł krzyż bardziej stanowczo.- Wczoraj też siedzieliśmy w podobnych pozycjach.. podobnie długo.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego oceniająco.  
„Ile to jeszcze potrwa, zanim przestanie mnie rozumieć? I kiedy to będzie? Czy będą w postaci psa ma jeszcze jakąś świadomość siebie, czy już nie?” tak bardzo chciał to sprawdzić. Boże, ileż by mógł przeprowadzić eksperymentów, gdyby John zechciał współpracować. Z nadmiaru interesujących pomysłów aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
Odsunął od siebie te myśli- wróci do tego później, kiedy będzie miał je gdzie zapisać.  
I wtedy nagle go oświeciło… zmarszczył nos na kilka sekund. Przecież… przecież John będzie zwierzęciem… które nie zapamięta niczego. A nawet jeśli Sherlock pokaże mu rano nagranie, to nie będzie mógł mieć pretensji, bo nie wierzył, że to on jest tym zwierzęciem. Tak, to było DOSKONAŁE! Żeby się złościć na Sherlocka za to co mu zrobi, John będzie musiał przyznać, że jest tym zwierzakiem, na nagraniu.   
Prawie klasnął z zachwytu ,ale opanował się szybko – John jęknął znowu, jeszcze głośniej a laptop zsunął mu się trochę z kolan, kiedy szarpnął noga odruchowo.  
\- Co się dzieje?- spytał Sherlock, żeby John o nim nie zapomniał.  
John odpowiedział tylko jękiem złości i odłożył laptop na podłogę.  
\- Tak się to zaczęło wczoraj…-podsunął mu.   
John warknął coś niewyraźnie i nie patrzył na niego.  
-Nie walcz z tym, spróbuj się rozluźnić.- powiedział, jak miał nadzieję, uspokajająco.- Nie wiem, co by ci mogło teraz pomóc, ale…  
John szarpnął tym razem całym ciałem, jakby zaczynał mieć atak padaczki.  
\- Co?..-zdołała wyksztusić, zanim szczeki mu się zacisnęły.  
\- Zmieniasz się..- stwierdził bardzo spokojnie Sherlock, sprawdzając co chwile czas. Wstał, żeby zacząć zbierać to, co było zbyt kruche, by to tu zostawiać.  
Musiał jeszcze pamiętać o mięsie (nafaszerowanym środkami uspokajającymi), żeby je wyjąć z lodówki. Obszedł łóżko, ostrożnie, powoli, nie chcąc prowokować Johna. Otwarł lodówkę i zaczął wyciągać mięso.  
\- Co? Co robisz?- wyjąkał John, zwijając się w ciasna kulę, jakby tracił władze nad własnymi kończynami i jakby jego ciało przejmowało władze, zaczęło realizować własne plany.- Po co?..-wystękał, a Sherlock odparł cierpliwie:  
\- Będziesz głodny. Może lepiej się rozbierz, zniszczysz sobie kolejny sweter i spodnie.- dodał spokojnie i trochę smutno, czy John nadal nic nie pamiętał?  
John popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem i dezorientacja.  
\- Co… mi… zrobiłeś?  
\- Ja? Naprawdę żałuję, że to nie moja wina, tym razem, bo mógłbym to wtedy jakoś naprawić… To twoje ciało… Jakaś choroba… Tak naprawdę to nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale się dowiem… obiecuje. jak już zaczniesz pamiętać i zaczniesz współpracować…- powiedział trochę do siebie, ale stanowczo.- Rozbierz chociaż sweter.- zaproponował. – Przecież jest ci gorąco. Pocisz się wyraźnie. Stąd to widzę.  
John wyglądał na ogłupiałego, ale z trudem zdjął sweter, krzywiąc się i jęcząc z bólu i Sherlock zabrał mu go, razem z laptopami.  
\- Nie zdejmiesz spodni?- podsunął, ale John pokręcił przecząco głowa.   
Sherlock rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nie zostawił tu czegoś kruchego i cennego a potem jego spojrzenie wróciło do najcenniejszego obiektu w tym pokoju-Johna.  
\- Jak się czujesz?-spytał, próbując utrzymać kontakt z wijącym się na materacu przyjacielem.- Gdybyś chciał…  
Nie dokończył jednakże, bo John przeszkodził mu wyciem, które wyrwało mu się z ust. Nie był w stanie chyba już nic powiedzieć i Sherlock zerknął na zegarek: 20.46- John stracił możliwość mówienia.  
Ostatni raz ogarnął wzrokiem pokój i wycofał się do drzwi tyłem, nie tracąc z oczu przyjaciela.  
Na górze oczywiście od razu usiadł przy swoim laptopie w swojej sypialni.  
John przemieniał się równie boleśnie tym razem, a kamery rejestrowały to równie beznamiętnie.  
Sherlock domyślał się, ile to potrwa i zastanawiał się kiedy ma zacząć ubierać swój strój pogromcy psów, bo to było skomplikowane i trwało długo.

John przemieniał się dziś szybciej i nie robił przy tym takiego strasznego hałasu.   
Kiedy już mógł ustać spokojnie na swoich nowych, czterech łapach, nie tracąc czasu ruszył do kawałków mięsa, które detektyw rozłożył po całym pokoju. Nawet nie potrzebował ich szukać- po prostu podchodził do kolejnych, miażdżył kilkoma kłapnięciami szczęk i połykał. Sherlock zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie przedobrzył z ilością środków uspokajających. Nie spodziewał się, że John zeżre je tak szybko.  
Ale nie- po godzinie John nadal nie wydawał się ani trochę senny, choć był spokojniejszy, niż ostatnio. Sherlock zastanawiał się, ile trwa trawienie mięsa przez psowate.  
John okrążał pokój kilka razy, w nadziei znalezienia kolejnych porcji, a kiedy nic nie znalazł, zrobił coś ciekawego- zaczął ściągać wszystkie koce Sherlocka w jedno miejsce pod ścianę, a potem uwił sobie z niego coś w rodzaju legowiska. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy inne psy też tak robią, czy raczej jest to dowód na inteligencję Johna i jaki ma w tym cel? Czy zapach Sherlock go uspokaja? Czy po prostu chce sobie zrobić wygodniejsze posłanie?   
Sherlock ocenił czas- minęło około godziny od pełnej przemiany, co dawało mu około siedmiu godzin, zanim John zacznie zamieniać się znowu.  
Siedem godzin to bardzo długo na przeprowadzenie wstępnego badania, ale sednem nie był czas, tylko to, jak uspokoić Johna na tyle, by pozwolił się zbadać.  
Przygotował pistolet na pociski usypiające. Był nie wygodny w obsłudze, miał mały zasięg i kiedy wystrzeliło się dwie strzałki, trzeba było następne załadować ręcznie, co trwało około minuty (zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Sherlock miał te grube rękawice). Sprawdzał to wszystko, ćwicząc w łazience, jeszcze przed wieczorem, z dala od oczu Johna, żeby go nie potrzebnie nie zaciekawiać i nie narażać się na głupie pytania.  
Minuta to bardzo długo, gdy atakuje cię 75 kilogramowy stwór z nienaturalnie wielkimi zębami i ostrymi pazurami, toteż Sherlock przysiadł znowu niespokojnie na łóżku. Musiał poczekać aż to, co wpakował do mięsa zacznie działać. Dobrze, że nadzieja na – nomen omem- wilczy apetyt Johna, go nie zawiodła.  
Nie wiedział, czy nie przedobrzył z dawką, ale oceniając po zachowaniu Johna, oraz szybkości z jaką spalał wcześniej jedzenie i zdrowiał, miał teraz bardzo przyspieszony metabolizm. I w ogóle – był czymś innym- ani człowiekiem, ani nie psem. Musiał być. Czymś, o czym Sherlock nie wiedział nic i czemu na pewno nie określono bezpiecznej dawki środka uspokajającego. Nie wiedział ile potrzeba środka żeby go uśpić, ile nie zrobi na nim żadnego wrażenia, a ile może zabić. Liczył jednak, że tego unikną. Strata Johna… zwłaszcza teraz… byłaby niepowetowana. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że może coś mu grozić, bo inaczej nie odważyłby się zaryzykować. A musiał ryzykować, żeby zdobyć jakieś dane, musiał wejść do 221 C.  
Przez następne dwie godziny obserwował Johna z napięciem, czekając na jakiekolwiek oznaki tego, że udało mu się go uspokoić, albo nawet uśpić.  
John nie wyglądał na specjalnie śpiącego, ale był spokojny. Kiedy skończył aranżować koce w, usiadł na nich, najwyraźniej dumny z siebie i powarkując cicho, zaczął obgryzać kawałek deski ze zniszczonej szafy, którą tam zanieśli wczoraj. Sherlock nie był pewny, co ma robić w tej sytuacji, widocznie albo środki uspokajające były za słabe, albo John nie trawił mięsa tak szybko, jak przewidywał.  
Nie miał już ochoty czekać.   
Ubrał wywatowane spodnie i bluzę, które uczyniły z niego bezkształtna kukłę, nałożył kask, trochę przypominający ten do futbolu amerykańskiego, ze stalową kratką z przodu, która nie pozwoli zwierzęciu dobrać się do jego twarzy i poczuł, że bardziej gotowy na konfrontację już nie będzie. Sprawdził ostatni raz pistolet i powoli zszedł na dół.  
Uchylając drzwi, usłyszał ciche warkniecie i jakiś szelest. Nie widział zbyt dokładnie, trudno mu było też przepchnąć rękę w ledwo uchylone drzwi, ale ciekawość Johna mu to ułatwiła- zwierzę podbiegło do progu i Sherlock nie musiał wyraźnie go widzieć, by w niego wcelować.  
Nacisnął spust raz po raz, nie dając mu czasu na odskoczenie i zmienne pozycji.  
John zaskowyczał głośno i odskoczył, a Sherlock się ucieszył ,bo miał dowód, że trafił w niego chociaż raz.  
Zamknął szybko drzwi, żeby John nie zdążył na nie skoczyć i otworzyć je szerzej i wrócił na górę. W tym czymś, co na sobie miał, to nie było takie łatwe.  
John był wyraźnie wkurzony teraz- ciskał się po pokoju, tak, jak za pierwszym razem, niszcząc wszystko, co było większe od drzazgi i co gorsza, próbował sobie wyrwać obie strzałki, które wbiły mu się w lewy bok w odległości nie większej, niż 20 cm- co było dowodem na refleks Sherlocka.   
Kiedy John nie był w stanie ich dosięgnąć zębami, zaczął się ocierać bokiem o wszystkie wystające krawędzie, żeby je sobie wyciągnąć z ciała. Na szczęście, w pokoju nie było niczego o co mógł się porządnie zaprzeć. Ale jego zachowanie pokazywało- przynajmniej dla detektywa - że jest dość inteligentnym stworzeniem.  
Prawdopodobnie Sherlock go antropomorfizował (trudno było tego nie robić, zważywszy, że było człowiekiem jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej) ale wydawało mu się, że John jest wściekły na niego, za te dwie strzałki, kiedy tak warczał i miotał się, często podnosząc pysk i Sherlock mógłby przysiąc, że patrzy wtedy w stronę kamer. Oczywiście nie powinien ich nawet widzieć- wzrok psowatych jest słaby i ma małą rozdzielczość, ale mógł je może jakoś inaczej wyczuwać. Albo- pamiętał o nich, bo John o nich wiedział.  
Po chwili stwór wreszcie trochę zwolnił i podszedł do swojego legowiska. Zagrzebał się w koce, które tam sobie naściągał, a teraz porozrzucał w szale wściekłości. Zwinął się w kłębek, jak pies i westchnął sennie. Strzałki dalej wisiały mu z boku .  
Sherlock uznał, że to dobry znak, na który tak długo czekał i zszedł do 221 C z naładowanym pistoletem.  
Tym razem otwierał drzwi powoli i ostrożnie, a otwierał jeszcze ciszej.  
Zajrzał do środka – John leżał pod przeciwległą ścianą i nie poruszał się. Dobry znak.  
Sherlock powoli wszedł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi, żeby sobie nie odcinać drogi ucieczki, na wszelki wypadek.  
John uniósł odrobinę łeb i uchylił powieki. Popatrzył w stronę Sherlocka i warknął bez przekonania, ale bardzo głęboko. Sherlock przełknął ślinę i, ogłuszony biciem swego serca, w ciszy, która zapadła, zatrzymał się w miejscu i łeb Johna ciężko opadł na przednie łapy, podkulone pod pierś.   
Sherlock próbował myśleć, ale jedyne co miał w głowie to ulga, że John żyje. Skumulowana dawka środków ,które w niego dziś wcisnął, powinna uśpić łosia, albo perszerona. Dosłownie. Alenie wiadomo było, jak szacować dawkę na coś, co oficjalnie nie istniało.   
Po chwili w której John wydawał się zasypiać z powrotem, Sherlock odważył się poruszyć. Podszedł najlżej jak potrafił, powoli z ostrożności, oraz dlatego, że ubiór inaczej nie pozwalał, krępując ruchy a za nic w świecie nie chciałby się teraz przewrócić.  
Kiedy był już w odległości jakichś dwóch metrów, zatrzymał się i powoli kucnął.  
John nadstawił kremowe ucho i Sherlock zastygł w połowie ruchu.  
Był najbardziej przejęty od czasu, gdy Moriarty zaprosił go na dach na pogawędkę.  
John uniósł łeb na parę centymetrów i podniósł wargi odrobinę, pokazując zęby, ale tylko trochę.  
Sherlock nie wiedział, co robić. Spróbował innego podejścia.  
\- John…- powiedział spokojnie, brzmiąc we własnych uszach na bardzo spiętego. Spróbował jeszcze raz:- John?  
John podniósł wyżej głowę, ale przestał szczerzyć zęby. Dobry znak.  
\- John, poznajesz mnie?..  
Oczywiście, nie poznawał, ale… ale mógł kojarzyć: zapach, głos i Sherlock trochę na to liczył, miał nadzieję. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał, żeby tamten go poznał. I żeby kojarzył go z czymś dobrym, bezpieczeństwem. I to nie tylko dlatego, że w przyszłości to by bardzo ułatwiło mu eksperymenty, gdyby John pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć. Na pewno byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc nie robić z siebie już więcej idioty, w tym kostiumie pozoranta dla treserów policyjny psów. Ale chodziło jeszcze o coś, co jak Sherlock z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, brało swój początek z pragnienia, żeby to stworzenie go lubiło, tak, jak John, żeby uważało go za swojego sojusznika, jeśli nie przyjaciela.  
Sherlock pozwolił sobie klęknąć na podłodze, bo kucanie w tym kombinezonie zaczynało odcinać dopływ krwi do nóg, a nie chciał mieć zdrętwiałych kończyn przy tym stworze.  
\- John… - szepnął, łagodnie.-Nie bój się. To ja…-wiedział, że gada bzdury, ale nie chodziło o słowa, tylko głos, intonacje, mająca go uspokoić i przekonać o dobrych intencjach.  
\- John… teraz cię dotknę… nie rób nic głupiego, dobra? –zapowiedział, wyciągając rękę w grubej rękawicy, pod którą był kewlar.  
Oczywiście stwór nic nie poczuje, ale i tak chciał go dotknąć, pogłaskać- może po to, by sprawdzić dotykiem, że John naprawdę istnieje, a może po to, by oswoić go ze swoim dotykiem i przygotować grunt pod dalsze, bardziej bezpośrednie oględziny, w przyszłości. Musnął ostrożnie, samymi końcami palców w rękawicach, to nadstawione ciągle w jego stronę ucho.  
Ugięło się miękko pod jego palcami i choć Sherlock nie poczuł nic, to jego mózg bardzo łatwo uzupełnił lukę w bodźcach wspomnieniem kilkunastu podobnych aksamitnych i sterczących psich uszu, których dotykał w ciągu życia- głównie w dzieciństwie,.  
\- Jesteś…- tu Sherlock zabrakło słów. Co miał powiedzieć? Piękny? Przerażający? Wielkim psem? Wszystko było prawdą (oprócz ostatniego, które było jeszcze nie sprawdzona hipotezą), ale jakoś nie pasowało teraz.  
\- Nie dasz mi pewnie pobrać sobie krwi?- wymruczał raczej do siebie, niż do niego. Nie, to była przyszłość- i to odległa, sądząc po zrobionych do tej pory postępach.- Chcesz jeszcze coś zjeść?  
Wyciągnął z torby którą miał przy sobie kawałek mięsa. Chciał mu go dać osobiście- żeby dobrze go sobie skojarzył na przyszłość- takie przełamywanie lodów z psowatym: częstujesz go mięsem, a on cię nie gryzie.  
John nie wyglądał jednak na głodnego. Opuścił łeb i zamknął oczy. Sherlock został mu mięso koło pyska.  
\- Zostanie ci na przyszłość.- powiedział uspokajająco i zaciskając w prawej ręce pistolet, bardzo ostrożnie, odważył się przesunąć palcem wskazującym lewej po łbie bestii. Jego palec zostawił w miękkiej, krótkiej sierści piaskowego koloru wyraźną kreskę. John sapnął, jakby z irytacją, ale nawet nie otworzył oka.  
\- Nie lubisz mnie teraz?- zapytał Sherlock, niemal się uśmiechając..  
John nawet na czterech łapach wydawał się być równie zirytowany jego zachowaniem, co wtedy, gdy miał dwie nogi.  
Sherlock zastanawiał się cały czas, jak mógłby sprawdzić, czy John pamięta cokolwiek z bycia człowiekiem i czy ma świadomość siebie. Miał już nawet kilka pomysłów na testy, ale musiał na nie poczekać, aż przyjaciel będzie bardziej przytomny i skłonny do kooperacji.  
Teraz mógł najwyżej na niego popatrzeć, wreszcie z bliska- to i tak był sukces i musiał mu wystarczyć.   
John był cały piaskowy: płowo- złoty, z sierścią układająca się jak u owczarka niemieckiego. Pysk miał trochę mniej szpiczasty, ale proporcje pyska do czaszki podobne.  
Sherlock dotknął jego przedniej łapy- z bardzo dużą, jak na psa tej wielkości stopa, wiedząc, że śpiący pies potraktuje to jako zagrożenie i szarpnie nią. John jednak był widocznie dużo głębiej uśpiony, niż normalnie, bo nie zareagował na dotknięcie.  
Sherlock mógłby tak siedzieć godzinami i nie znudziłoby mu się, ale coś z głębio serca podpowiadało, że wystarczająco dużo zaryzykował i jak na pierwszy raz już wystarczy.  
\- Dobranoc, John.- szepnął jeszcze na odchodnym i podniósł się. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, wycofał się drugi raz tej nocy i wyszedł szczęśliwie bez żadnych niespodzianek.  
John spał twardo.

Sherlock był… szczęśliwy. Ta noc była bardzo owocna i miał do zapisania tyle nowych obserwacji i faktów, że oczekiwanie na przemianę i pobudkę Johna nie będzie mu się tym razem dłużyło.

***

John obudził się gdy zaczynało świtać, przed przemianą. Znalazł szybko mięso od Sherlocka i połknął je bez gryzienia, bo było w mniejszym kawałku, ale nie wyglądał na naprawdę głodnego, bo zaczynało go już boleć zmieniające się właśnie, ciało.  
Potem podniósł się i apatycznie obrócił plecami do kamery.  
Strzałki odczepiły mu się od boku- wykonały swoje zadanie.  
Sherlock spojrzał na zegarek: 05.03 początek przemiany.

 

Rano John był właściwie w niezłej formie- nie zrobił sobie żadnej krzywdy, a większość nocy przespał, wiec kiedy poszedł na górę, miał tylko do wyjaśnienia zniszczony kolejny zestaw ubrań- spodnie, bieliznę i podkoszulek.  
Dzisiaj nie był też taki głodny, jak do tej pory po każdej nocy.  
\- Jak to długo to potrwa?- zapytał Sherlock, stojąc w kuchni i zastanawiając się, na co ma ochotę na śniadanie.  
Holmes stał w przejściu, starając się ukryć jak uważnie się mu przygląda, ale kiepsko mu szło. Ponieważ coś się ewidentnie w Johnie zmieniło i Sherlock chciał to uchwycić, coś w postawie, ruchach?  
\- Co?- zapytał, rozproszony.  
\- To…- John machnął niejasno ręka, z nieszczęśliwie wygiętymi ustami.- To moje schodzenie na dół? Poprute ciuchy rano… Chociaż, przyznaję, dzisiaj czuje się wreszcie wypoczęty… ale dzisiaj przywożą łóżko i szafy do mojego pokoju… mógłbym wreszcie wyspać się na prawdziwym łóżku. No wiesz… Ten materac jest niezbyt wygodny.  
Sherlock skrzywił się z irytacją. No i znowu. Zaczyna się. Znowu trzeba go przekonywać.  
Albo może spróbuje innego podejścia.  
\- Dzisiaj też nic nie pamiętasz?- zapytał, patrząc z napięciem w twarz Johna. Tamten zmarszczył brwi i jego oczy przybrały nieobecny wyraz. Zastanawiał się ewidentnie.  
\- Coś tam pamiętam…pytałeś mnie, czy pamiętam, że przedwczoraj też bolały mnie plecy.  
Sherlock ożywił się wyraźnie.  
\- No i ? Co dalej? Co się potem stało?  
John znów się skupił, zastanawiając się na głos.  
\- Potem pamiętam, że zaczęło mnie boleć, jeszcze bardziej. A potem było mi gorąco i… spokojnie. Wszystko było bardzo niejasne, rozmazane, strasznie chciało mi sie spać…- John przetarł czoło, próbując zmusić się do większego skupienia..- A potem… potem, pamiętam, że byłeś w pokoju, przyszedłeś, wyglądałeś inaczej.- zatrzymał się i nagle otwarł oczy szeroko.- To mi się śniło? Leżałem na kocach, na podłodze, a ty siedziałeś koło mnie i…-zatrzymał się znowu i potrząsnął głową, jakby sam sobie zaprzeczał.- Nie, to musiało mi się śnić. Bo wydaje mi się, że mnie pogłaskałeś po głowie?- zapytał cichnącym głosem z komicznym wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.- A potem… potem… już nic.  
Sherlock prawie nie oddychał, próbując nie spłoszyć objawienia Johna, nie przeszkodzić jego rewelacji. Tak długo na to czekał. Zastanawiał się, co teraz powiedzieć, żeby nie zepsuć efektu.  
\- A co, jeśli ci powiem, że to może nie był sen?  
John zastanowił się długo.  
\- Dlaczego obudziłem się znowu goły? Czy my?..- nie dokończył, ale zaczerwienił się nagle i Sherlock zastanowił się, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Co?- zapytał, bo nie miał pojęcia o co mogłoby chodzić, co miałoby go tak speszyć? Przypomniał sobie przemianę?  
\- Czy my uprawialiśmy wczoraj seks?- wykrztusił John powoli, z wyraźnym trudem i teraz to Sherlock zmarszczył swoje bujne brwi w konfuzji.  
\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy?..-zapytał, bo zmiana tematu rozmowy go zdezorientowała.  
\- To by wyjaśniało… Moje zmęczenie to, że budziłem się goły i trochę poobijany. To, że nie pamiętam wydarzeń. Mogłeś mi- wyraźnie się rozkręcał.- Podać pigułkę gwałtu i dlatego nic nie pamiętam!- zakończył z tryumfem.  
Sherlock opuścił wzrok na swoje buty i powiedział nieszczęśliwie.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to… pasuje? Że wyjaśnia najlepiej wydarzenia, których nie pamiętasz? Że mógłbym cię odurzyć, akurat po to, żeby…- nie przechodziło mu to przez usta. Nie, to było tak niesprawiedliwe, że usta wygięły mu się w nieszczęśliwą i wściekła podkówkę.  
John obserwował go uważnie i bez wahania.  
\- No… już kiedyś ci się zdarzyło podać mi niesprawdzona substancje.  
\- To był EKSPERYMENT! zupełnie inna sytuacja!- zaprzeczył gorąco i szybko detektyw.- Co miałbym testować teraz? W taki sposób?  
John wzruszył ramionami nadal czerwony.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia… to taka hipoteza. Nieźle pasuje do faktów…  
\- Faktów?- Sherlock fuknął i odepchnął się od framugi – Fakty są takie, że wszystko nagrałem. Wszystko -każdą noc, każdą twoja przemianę. Wszystko! A ty ciągle zaprzeczasz, że to w ogóle się działo!  
Poleciał po swój laptop i z trzaskiem rzucił go przed Johna. Otworzył go i otwarł plik z ostatnia nocą.  
\- Patrz!- warknął z frustracja.- Masz swoje wyjaśnienia. Tego, czemu byłeś taki śpiący i czemu cię pogłaskałem. I czemu znowu obudziłeś się goły… Ale mniej poobijany.  
John zaczął oglądać i to z nie mniejszym zainteresowaniem, niż w poprzednich przypadkach.   
Milczał cały czas, ale Sherlock bez problemu mógł odczytać wszelkie emocje, które przelatywały przez jego ekspresyjną twarz.  
Obserwował go z rosnącym oczekiwaniem i nadzieją. Może tym razem będzie inaczej? Może tym razem John to jakoś przyjmie do wiadomości?  
Na pewno był teraz dużo spokojniejszy, niż przez pozostałe dwa poranki.  
Kiedy skończył oglądać film (przewijając miejsca, w których nic się nie działo i spał) siedział chwile w milczeniu, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.  
Sherlock nie wytrzymał długo.  
\- No i co? Przypominasz sobie więcej?  
John przełknął ślinę ,widocznie zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach ze zdenerwowania- wyciągnął wniosek nieświadomie umysł detektywa- dobrze, to znaczy, że coś go denerwuje, czyli-dociera do niego jakąś prawda.  
\- John!- ponaglił, bo to zwlekanie działało mu już na nerwy.  
\- Daj mi chwile.- powiedział cicho John. -Próbuje to sobie poukładać… zamieniłem się w to… W tego psa… w to zwierzę.  
\- Tak! Trzeci raz z rzędu.- wytknął Sherlock z ulga, że może coś zaczyna do niego docierać.   
\- A ty mnie uśpiłeś strzałkami? Ze środkiem usypiającym dla … zwierząt?  
-Tak. Bo byłeś zwierzęciem.-dodał wyjaśniająco.  
John przetarł czoło i poprawił się na krześle.  
\- Nie umiem w to uwierzyć.- stwierdził stanowczo.  
Sherlock z frustracji poderwał się z miejsca i niemal chwycił za włosy żeby je znów szarpać.  
\- John! Jak możesz tak uparcie zaprzeczać FAKTOM! Jak można być tak głupim? Nie rozumiem tego. Nigdy nie byłeś taki tępy! Czy to... Bycie w innym stanie, jakoś upośledziło twoją inteligencje?- prawie wrzeszczał, chodząc teraz po salonie jak wściekły tygrys po klatce.- Już sobie coś przypominałeś i co? Znowu krok wstecz? Przecież do cholery, to nie możliwe, żebyś wszystko zapomniał! mówiłeś do mnie, o plecach! Pamiętasz to!.. nie wracajmy do tego twojego : Nic nie wiem, nic nie pamiętam, dałeś mi jakieś narkotyki!  
John westchnął i wstał, żeby zrobić sobie kanapkę.  
\- A ty byś tak łatwo…  
\- Jak bym zobaczył trzy osobne nagrania to TAK!- wrzasnął Sherlock wchodząc mu w słowo.- Jakiego dowodu jeszcze potrzebujesz? odrzucić to, co niemożliwe a to, co zostanie…- dodał już ciszej, przystając przed wejściem do kuchni.  
John machinalnie smarował chleb dżemem.  
\- To nie jest… to jest niemożliwe! To TO trzeba odrzucać.-powiedział cicho, z opuszczona głową.  
Skończył smarować i wgryzł się w chleb.  
Sherlock mrużył oczy i marszczył nos z wściekłości i niedowierzania.  
\- Czego ty jeszcze chcesz? Ile byś nie wypierał faktów, to ich nie zmieni!- warknął.- Ale dobrze! chcesz sobie być nieświadomy, to bądź. Siedź i myśl, ile chcesz. Ja jednak będę działać zgodnie ze swoją wiedzą. A ty mi w tym nie przeszkadzaj. I nie wchodź mi w drogę..-odwrócił się z zawirowaniem granatowego szlafroka i wszedł do swej sypialni, trzaskając drzwiami.  
John westchnął ciężko i bez zadowolenia.

Czuł się dziwnie. Połknięty chleb ciążył mu na żołądku jak kamień, a pamięć podsuwała dziwnie niepokojące obrazy.  
Ale to co pokazywał mu Sherlock nie mogło być prawdą. Za nic w to nie uwierzy, bo to było jakieś szaleństwo. A zatem musiał to być jakiś niedorzeczny eksperyment psychologiczny, który na nim przeprowadzał ten szaleniec.  
Poszedł się umyć.   
W trakcie golenia, jego żołądek wydał z siebie kilka niepokojących odgłosów i nagle zacisnął się bardzo boleśnie.   
John zgiął się odruchowo w pół i zwymiotował do umywalki. To było obrzydliwe i pozostawiło po sobie obolały brzuch i przełyk oraz pieczenie w ustach.  
Cieszył się, że stał chociaż blisko umywalki, wiec nie narzygał sobie na kapcie, ani nie ubrudził ubrania… Ale i tak mogło być lepiej, gdyby zdążył obrócić się do toalety.  
Zaczął sprzątać to, co z siebie wyrzucił i chcąc nie chcąc musiał się temu. Dziwne. Nadtrawione kawałki mięsa. Surowego, w dość dużych kawałkach. Zmarszczył brwi i zagapił się na to, co leżało na dnie umywalki.  
\- Co to?- wymamrotał do siebie.- Skąd się to…- i nagle sobie przypomniał.  
Sherlock zostawił temu stworzeniu mięso w 221 C. Surowe. To samo, które miał w lodówce na dole. Ale to było wiele godzin temu.  
Ale kiedy go głaskał, stosunkowo niedawno, zostawił mu też kawałek mięsa, który stwór zjadł potem, choć bez apetytu i gryzienia.  
John jęknął i niestrawione jedzenie znów podeszło mu do gardła, ale zdołał je utrzymać w brzuchu.  
Nie pamiętał, jak jadł to mięso, ale oto było- tu, przed nim, wśród nadtrawionych resztek chleba z dżemem- leżało w umywalce i nie dało się go zlekceważyć…  
John w panice próbował podważyć jakoś wniosek, który wysnuł… ale nie potrafił tego zrobić.  
Chciał już pobiec i zadać od Sherlocka, żeby mu pomógł w tym zadaniu, ale w porę sobie przypomniał, że mu nie zechce pomóc, bo jest przekonany, że BYŁ tym stworem.   
Usiadł na podłodze, bo nogi się pod nim ugięły… umysł odmawiał współpracy.  
Siedział tak dość długo, zanim wstał i posprzątał po sobie do końca i dokończył się golić. Musiał najpierw zmyć piankę, bo zdążyła już prawie zaschnąć i rozsmarować nową.  
Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, kręciło mu się w głowie (możliwe, że była to całkowicie naturalna reakcja po wymiotach i niestrawności) i chciał się przede wszystkim położyć. I najlepiej zasnąć… i obudzić się dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystko będzie po staremu. Czyli filmy Sherlocka będą jakimś jego głupawym (i dziwacznym) żartem. Nic więcej go nie obchodziło.  
Miał dość i odmawiał konfrontacji z tą sytuacją w tej chwili. Potrzebował odpocząć, zanim zwariuje.  
Kładąc się do nowego łóżka (pachniało jeszcze drewnem albo impregnatem, tak czy inaczej: intensywnie) przypomniał sobie znowu o przyjacielu i nie wiadomo dlaczego, rozzłościło go to bardzo, że Sherlock musiał mieć cały czas rację.  
Jeszcze nie chciał wiedzieć, co z tego wynika dla niego samego, ale już był pewny, że czeka po cholernie trudny czas, przy którym problemy z Mary, czy nawet ostatnie z opanowaniem wściekłości i żądzy, będzie wspominał z rozrzewnieniem.


End file.
